Stuck in a Tent with Matt, Oh My!
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Mello forced to go camping with the over dramatic Matt, his rival Near, the unreadable L and two of his annoying suspects, how will he cope with the adventures they get up to along the way,and the people they meet? New Pieces added and spelling corrected
1. Its not your birthday?

**God my computer stopped working so now im writing fan fiction on my laptop -- ah well i guess its better than any Internet at all, i went a day and almost died!! you don't know how much time you spend on the Internet until its gone! lol any who I'm back with another Matt and Mello fanfiction**

**IM SORRY IF ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE THIS**

**I got the idea from my friend how likes camping...drunk...in the rain...the sleg**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what?! i don't own Death Note**

**A/N OKay I decided to re-do this story by adding bits and fixing the God awful spelling mistakes!! so yeah i re-read it and was like omg ew! so lets get started shall we!**

It was silence, and it was pitch black in the small dorm at Wammy's house, most people where in bed at this time of night. Mello rolled over in his sleep, the moonlight hit his forehead highlighting his face and blond hair, he mumbled peacefully. The only noise heard was the tip tap of the water tap that hadn't been fully turned of and the footsteps of Roger and Watari walking around patrolling the orphanage.

"Mello!! It's time to wake up!" a voice screamed, interrupting the perfect silence.

It was the first thing Mello had heard this morning, and of course it had woken him up as well he simply tried to ignore it, It was far too early to think about getting up, opening his eyes slightly, Mello could see that it was still dark outside. And therefore he was not getting up! Darkness means nighttime and nighttime is sleepytime! In his books anyway.

"Mello"

The noise continued, getting gradually louder and louder and...More irritating, Mello gritted his teeth and prayed the noise would just fuck off!

"Mello!"

"MELLO!!"

Mello snapped shooting out of bed to kill the noise and felt his head collide into something hard a searing pain went shooting through him he covered his head with his hand as soon as it had happened, he then heard a loud thud and a whimper coming son after,putting both hands on th edge of his bed he crawled over to the edge and looked down to see his roommate and best friend Matt rolling around the floor in "pain" as he would call it, God! Matt didn't know what pain was, he always had Mello protecting him from real pain!

Matt was always the one to exaggerate about things, sometimes Mello wondered why he put up with it all the time. Mello sighed and put his hand on his beside table he felt around for a switch and clicked it, his table lamp went on, he then looked over and grabbed a chocolate bar at the edge of his bedside and bit into it, It was always very calming for him, he glanced at his clock and almost choked.

"MATT!!" he roared

Matt, who was still rolling on the ground in feign pain, shot up and the sound of Mello screaming his name and looked up to look at Mello who was seething at him, Matt could of sworn he saw his eyes turn red from anger.

"W-what is it Mello?" he asked, scared in case the blond psycho tries to kill him It was too early in the morning for Matt to scream for help.

"Its 6 o-fucking-clock Matt! Why in the world did you wake me?!"

Matt sighed at Mello disbelievingly and Mello calls Matt dumb! He couldn't believe that he forgot Mello of all people, he looked up at him with sadness in his eyes. Mello can't forget he just can't! Matt had been going on and on about this since the day he had found out, he was sure that he had told Mello, well at least he did in his mind. Mello should be a mind reader! It would make everything much much more easier.

"You forgot Mello...you of all people forgot what today was" the sadness in his voice affected Mello, Mello bit into his chocolate bar and turned around he looked at the redhead, shit! The look in his eyes, he's sad alright. But why, was today his birthday?

Mello set the chocolate bar down and got of the bed slowly, Matt sat on the ground crossing his legs, he really did look like a lost puppy, Mello sat down beside the redhead, and he put a comforting arm around Matt, Matt turned and hugged Mello burying his face into his shoulders

"Matt" he started patting his friend on the back "Look I'm sorry I forgot about today...But happy birthday! I'll make it up to you. You can have my chocolate!"

Matt looked up at Mello confused for a second as to what Mello was talking about then it dawned on him Matt smiled, then he burst into laughter, Mello went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Whats so funny?!" he demanded standing up and putting his hands on his hips, very threatening indeed!

Matt wiped the tears from his eyes, he grabbed his knees and rocked back and fourth and grinned up at Mello

"It isn't my birthday" he stated "Today is the day we are going camping with L, he said hes bringing some suspects along as well, and of course me, you and Near are going, Won't it be great I'm gonna start packing!!"

Matt jumped up startling Mello at the sudden movement and walked over towards his side of the room and started packing some of his clothes into his suitcase, Roger had probably left out for him, as Matt wouldn't be arsed to go all the way into his own wardrobe and do it himself.

Mello started at the hyperactive redhead, then he looked over to his own suitcase that had been left out, how had he not noticed that until now? one thought in his head kept repeating itself "I hate my life!"

**aw i wanna go camping now **

**please R&R and tell me what you think please, i want to know if you all like it**

**also my other story "I want you to know that i hate you" well im working on all the chapters and i gunna upload it finished hopefully at the end of the week**

**I fell in love with doing Mello and Matt fanfiction **

**i will do others**

**in duetime :P**


	2. Stupid staircases!

**sorry for the first chapter being short it was a test chapter to see how you all like the story,**

**Diclaimer: I dont own Death Note but i do own the woods!! rawr...im kidding oh mother nature**

It was 8o'clock and Matt and Mello, who had both spent two hours packing, well Mello was packing, Matt lay on the bed complaining about losing in the latest game he had bought. They were just about ready to leave their room and go downstairs when...

"Matt!" Mello yelled "This amount of chocolate wont do! I need more" he was currently trying to zip up his suitcase containing only chocolate, don't worry he had another with clothes and stuff as well, Matt walked over to help his friend by sitting on the suitcase therefore making it easier to zip up. Mello looked up at his friend, Matt brought out a bar of chocolate and bit into it, brave boy.

"Deal with it" Matt said "I can only bring my DS and my PSP...So you can deal with bringing one suitcase full of chocolate and not two little Mello" Mello grunted as his response, Matt looked down at his blond friend

Mello successfully zipped up his suitcase, he turned and glared at Matt, "Can only?" he said "Hmph most kids only have that! you should be grateful and appreciate what L got for you!"

Mello left their bedroom to go check their bathroom and make sure they took all the stuff they need and didn't forget anything as Matt has the memory of a retarded goldfish, Matt finished his own packing and sighed at his suitcase

"Oh Matt, most kids only have that! ooohhhhhh" he said, mimicking what Mello said earlier, he started dancing and skipping around the room on his tip-toes and waving his arms around "Oh I'm Mello I have severe issues! I get angry at everything, ooohhhhh if I don't have eighty bars of chocolate a day I'll DIE!..."Matt paused his rant when he saw who was standing at the bathroom door, it was Mello, he was leaning on the doorway with his arms folded and his leg resting on the wall, he was also holding a bottle of shampoo and looked quite angry well forgt quite he looked very angry!

"That is the worst impersonation in the world!" Mello said, he turned his head and tutted "God! at least do it right, Now come on put this is your suitcase we're gonna be late!"

Mello threw the bottle over to Matt who fumbled with it when he caught it, he looked at Mello and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um Mello?" Matt asked

Mello, who was just about to leave the room, turned around to see what the annoying redhead wanted "Yeah, what is it?" he asked

"Can you help me with my suitcase?" Mat asked giving Mello a cheesy grin.

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes, Matt was useless sometimes! But where would Mello be without him

--

Matt and Mello were making their way upstairs to L's room where L has asked everyone to show up, bringing their suitcases up the stairs proved to be quite a hard task especially Mello with his two suitcases of chocolate and clothes. He lifted one with one hand and then he lifted one with another, one step at a time, still it was very frustrating, as they had to be quiet because some of the other kids where still sleeping. Matt groaned his suitcase contained mostly electrical equipment, underwear too, and a few tops and jeans, but still! It was heavy, he hated heavy. He looked over at Mello

"Melloooo" Matt whined, Mello didn't turned around "Its heavyyyyy"

Mello grunted he didn't need Matt distracting him. The suitcase was heavy enough, all he needed was Matt complaining in his ear to make him lose his balance.

"Melloooooo" Matt whined again

"Mellooooooo"

"MELLOOOOOOOO!!"

Mello blow up, he turned around to face Matt, who was taken aback at Mello suddenly turning around he nearly lost his balance.

"WHAT!!"

"It's heavy!"

"Urgh!" Mello sighed he was sick of Matt complaining, he tried to turn around to face in the direction of the stairs he was meant to be going up but lost his footing, in a panic not to fall Mello managed to push his clothes suitcase into Matt and the chocolate suitcases went crashing into Matt's suitcase.

Matt scrambled out of the way and clung to the railing of the stairs as Mello's suitcase hit his shoulder, painful yes it was, and continued to keep on falling, both boys clinging to the railing watched as their suitcases fell down the stairs and crashed to the ground, emptying all their contents on the floor

"MY CHOCOLATE!!" Mello screamed in Matt's ear, Matt winced he looked over and screamed, Mello was about to jump after it but Matt jumped on him, stopping him from leaping after his beloved chocolate. A moment passed and both boys were quiet as they looked at the mess they would have to clean up.

Matt groaned "Were gonna have to do that all over again!"

Mello glared at Matt, if you looked up the word "pissed of beyond word" in the dictionary right about now their would be a picture of Mello right beside it

"Come on you!" Mello said standing up and sighing, Matt got up too

"Fine let's go All the way back down again!"

"Don't complain! It's your fault!"

"Who's the one who fell hmm?" Matt asked smirking as the two walked down the stairs, Mello remained silent, he was not going to admit defeat, the boys reached their suitcases, Mello picked up his chocolate one to see that most of the chocolate was still in it, he sighed a breath of relief, well that was one worry out of his head. Matt screamed

"I forgot my games!" Mello gave him a weird look

"Y-your games!"

"Yes!"

Mello watched as Matt picked out his DS and cradled it like a child, Mello turned his back and started picking up his clothes, clearly his best friend was a freak.

**xxxx**

Mello didn't know who he did it, but he magically got his suitcases packed and managed to bring them up to L's room without killing Matt, who right now was grinning like an idiot for no real reason at all. Mello and Matt were at L's door, Matt knocked and waited for an answer when he heard the feeble "Come in the doors open" he grabbed the handle and turned it, he walked on inside and gasped, Mello wasn't going to like this very much.

**lol I'm doing this before i go shopping for holiday clothes, my mum stole my tenner the thief!! lol**

**Anyway R&R and tell me what you think? **

**Next chapter: The open road always looks familiar**


	3. The open road always looks familar

**Gah got my computer back!! then i hit writers block, my brain is just gay that way!**

**but now its back!!**

**Disclaimer: God! i don't own it! who told you i did! i own nothing!  
**

Mello sighed as he witnessed the scene he saw, Matt was staring at him eyes as wide as he could physically have them, Watari was busying himself with trays of cakes and desserts which were probably all for L, there were two people Mello didn't know, one was a blond haired girl who was clinging to a brown haired male, who looked bored out of his mind. He decided already that he didn't like them, they looked as though they would be annoying.

Of course these annoyances were nothing compared to what Near was doing.

Near was sitting playing with his stupid toy robot on L's knee! Yes. On. L's. Knee!

Mello was seething the rage building up inside of him, and Matt knew this, he also didn't know what he should do, his friend was a psycho sometimes and he didn't want to get into one of the middle of Mello's famous bitch fits. Especially if Near was involved, Mello hated that toy playing albino with a severe passion, it was actually borderline obsession how much he wanted to kill him.

Fortunately for everyone's life, L pushed Near down of his knee, gently of course, and stood up, probably to give a speech on what they will be doing, He put his hands in his pockets and brought out a lollipop and put it in his mouth

Mello sighed and took out his chocolate and Matt sighed at Mello for doing this.

L looked at his three successor's, "Right well I'm guessing you know why use are here?" he asked them

Near and Matt nodded, Mello looked away with a dramatic sigh, he was clearly huffing

L cleared his throat, "Um well anyway..This is Light Yagami, he is my main suspect for being Kira that is why he is here and the young lady with him is Misa Misa she is my suspect for the second Kira"

Light glared at L, "Oh thanks! Ryuzaki! now these children will be scared of me!" he complained

Mello glared of him "Hey! I'm no kid!" he said menacingly "And I'm not scared of _you_! you look like some sheltered Mama's boy! And your girl there looks like a street walker, wow you must really pick them good!"

Matt laughed at his friends comment, and even L faltered a little of course that wasn't professional so he couldn't possibly, Light was fuming, how dare this boy talk to him like that! He is Light Yagami!

"Look here you little...!"

"That's enough" shouted L "Light I wont have you harassing my successors! And I don't want this trip to be a nightmare with you bitching all the time got it!"

Light fell silent, and Misa took this silence as an opportunity to try to eat his face, L rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed to be in the same room as two.

Mello looked at the two of them disgusted

"Ew" was all he managed to get out, he looked around to see Watari and Roger getting their suitcases from L's room and bringing them downstairs to the entrance. Why they couldn't have done that in the first place Mello would never know, maybe it was because they wanted him to suffer! Yes that was it! The bastards!

**xxxx**

Matt and Mello were walking towards the minibus they were taking to get there, Matt turned to Mello

"Mello"

"Yeah"

"Sit beside me?"

"No"

"Why!"

"Because"

"Butttttttttt Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Why do you want me to?!"

"Because i love you!"

Matt jumped on Mello who had his arms crossed huffing at that particular moment in time therefore causing him to fall over, while Mello was lying in a heap on the floor sulking, it was quite painful to fall and have your best friend crash his stupid head into your stomach, with Matt giggling rolling around on the ground beside him Near walked past.

"Stop goofing around Mello" he said "Can't you take anything seriously" with that Near walked off with his little box of toys, Mello got up off the ground and glared after him, the dick was always being well, a dick! Stupid albinio!

"Oh yeah! at least I'm not the one in pyjamas! Pyjama boy!" Mello shouted after him

Matt looked up at Mello "Pyjama boy? The best you can up with Mello my man!"

"Shut up!"

"Will you sit beside me!"

"Okay okay!"

Mello sighed and Matt smiled, haha! Matt won the battle! Mission to sit beside Mello complete, Matt jumped up in the air, Mello turned to look at him

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Mission complete Mello!"

"...Oh..Kayyy"

**xxxx**

Mello and Matt sat comfortably in the front of the bus, Near was behind them, playing with his robot, his favourite toy and Misa had the back all to herself, mostly because she refused to have her luggage along with Matt and Mello's and decided to sit in the back with it all, and L and Light where in the two seats at the drivers area. Wait! what?!

Mello looked up at the front of the mini-van a confused look dawned on his face, "Hey L!" he shouted

L turned around to look at the blond boy "Yes Mello, what is it?"

"Um where is Watari and Roger going to sit?"

L looked at him, he put his thumbnail to his mouth and smirked at him

"They aren't coming" he said

Mello's mouth fell open, yeah L was his idol but he always though he was a little bit weird, he couldn't imagine the man driving.

"Why?" he asked

L paused to think "Oh! because while we are gone it gives them time to redecorate the entire place with the ner-do-wells out of the way"

Matt looked up with a sad face, at Mello "That isn't fair its the best time we can pull pranks on people" he said to Mello

"I know Matt" said L "That's why they wanted me to take use out"

"Then whys Near here?" asked Mello

"I have no idea"

"..."

--

They had left Wammy's house for about an hour know, Misa was sleeping at the back, Near was playing with his toy robot, Matt was play his Nintendo DS, L and Light were silently bickering and Mello was staring out the window bored, they just hit the open road

"You went the wrong way!" Light yelled at L

"Um NO!!"

"Yes!"

"12!"

"Shut up! you can't raise my percentage just because you have no sense of direction!"

"I will direct my foot to your face if you don't shut-up!"

Mello sighed, this was going to be a very long trip

L looked out the window, Light screamed and grabbed the steering wheel,

Matt couldn't block out the distraction so he turned of his game and was catching on to what was happening

"Ahhhhh! were lost!" he screamed

"Where not lost" L replied "we will get there it will just take longer"

"Much longer" said Light "We will have to spend the night in some motel"

Matt, Mello, Near and Misa looked up in horror

"A Motel" said Misa "Misa doesn't like Motels!"

"And they don't like you" replied Mello, he was getting annoyed at the blonde girl, always complaining and using herself in the third person, he felt like killing her

L turned around to smile at them all

"It will be fine"

Matt turned around and whispered to Mello

"Zombies will attack us"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Zombies duhh, god Mello your so dense!"

"..."

"How will zombies attack?!"

"You never watch any good movies! Mello! Seriously" Matt folded his arms and turned his back to Mello, who sat there dumbfounded, what had just happened?

"Alright were here!" Light said

Mello looked outside to see a rundown Motel, it was small and painted white, although the white was all dirty and some green moss was growing outside it, the place looked really unpleasant and he hated to see what the people who owned it looked like, They were probably people from the "Wrong Turn"

"Oh look Near" Mello said "Its your house"

**yay another chapter done!!**

**i don't have much to say I'm not feeling the best  
**

**coming up next "It's going to eat me!"**

**please R&R**

**Reviews make the zombies go away!!**


	4. It's going to eat me!

**Hey back again! don't worry i will get to the campsite soon **

**To all how have reviewed thankyou! they motivate me and also get me excited when im about to read one lol!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note or the woods apparently all i own is this computer!**

Mello sighed as he looked around, the Motel was completely disgusting he would never dream of living in a stupid run down place like this, he would rather be friend's with that idiot Near, he turned around to see what Matt was doing. Matt was in the middle of lighting up a cigarette and playing his DS, Mello sighed again, and looked around to see L coming towards them, Mello quickly grabbed Matt's cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, L was really how to say it? um odd about smoking and Mello didn't want L to scold Matt, as he is his only was to sanity in this hellhole. Matt looked at Mello completely outraged

"What was that for!" he demanded, folding his arms and glaring at the blond

"L's coming over! get your head out of your ass! and behave!"

"..." what lovely way to put it!

L reached the boys and smiled that odd L smile he does, he shuffled over towards them with his hands in his pockets and a lollypop in his mouth

"Well Matt, Mello, Use two boys will be sharing a room in this umm well I guess we can call it a place. Is that okay?"

Mello mocked a shocked face and Matt smirked at L, who put his thumb nail to his mouth and tilted his head slightly, as he was waiting on his reply.

"Wow from the looks of this place i thought we would all of shared a room" Mello joked, Matt nudged him chuckling slightly

L chuckled, fake laugh no doubt and walked away towards Light and Misa, he was probably going to be a pervert or something, no no no no no! L isn't a pervert, well that's what he says. He's probably going to go stop them from having sex in the mini-van.

"Mello" Matt whispered, Mello who was day dreaming turned around to look at his best friend, he saw that he had a worried on, Matt worried, never!

"Whats up with you?" Mello asked the redhead

"I'm scared"

"Of?"

"Moths"

"..."

"What they scare me!?"

Mello burst out laughing, oh god sometimes Matt was so weird but this took the chocolate bar! at Mello's outburst of laughter at his fear, Matt went into a huff and went to walk away but Mello grabbed Matt by the wrist and pulled him back, still chuckling slightly

"You didn't have to huff you big girl!" Mello joked "Now tell me why you are scared?"

"Moths scare me, I told you silly!"

Mello slapped him, he deserved it for being so stupid, Matt put his hand to cover the place which Mello slapped, he pouted at him, Mello sighed.

"I meant why are you scared of moths!" Mello shouted

"Well why didn't you say so!" Matt shouted back

"Well" Matt began, jumping up and down around Mello "Moths are pure evil didn't you know that? they are liked mini zombies, they eat your clothes, those are the small ones. OH MY GOD! I bet the big moths eat people! Mello we have to get out of here! come on!"

Matt ran towards the mini-van, Mello stood there looking as though someone had just told him there was no chocolate left in the world, I'm sure you can imagine his face.

Mello sighed, for what was the hundredth time that day, this was going to be a long trip!

--

It was two hours later, L and Light had managed to get every ones luggage to their rooms,Near had managed to stay quiet all throughout this chapter, Misa had managed to get Mello to contemplate suicide and Mello had managed to convince a non-believing Matt that moths were not miniature zombies and were not out to kill him or anyone else for that matter and Matt had managed to lose his DS and of course was in a pull panic.

Matt was running around his and Mello's room in a panic, his precious DS, lost! alone! he couldn't bear the thought of it, Mello was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling he could hear Matt scrambling about the room, was he still looking for his DS?

"Matt!" he yelled to get the gamers attention

Matt looked up from under Mello's bed "Yeah?"

Mello got up from the bed, "Come on were going out to find your DS, you had it when we got of the bus, you must of just dropped it, lets go ask the reception"

Matt sighed, but agreed with his friends plan.

Both boys set of to the reception

--

After ten minutes of Matt screaming they are going to wrong way, they finally got to the reception, Mello walked up to the front desk and ran the bell waiting for assistance

"Mello?" Mello looked around at Matt,

"Yeah?" he said

"What is we can't find it?"

"We will, don't worry" Mello rang the bell again

"You promise"

"Yeah" he rang again

"Oh what if we don't know"

"Then ill buy you a new one!" Mello kept on ringing the bell "God the service here sucks ass! come on! you should have at least someone on the desk!"

A lady then came to the desk, Mello stopped ringing the bell at looked up at her in shock, If you thought the place was ugly you should see this woman she was revolting, she had black curly hair which looked as though it hasn't been washed in years it was flung behind her ears, Mello could of sworn he saw something crawling in it, she has grey eyes, not the pretty grey eyes, a blank dull Grey, like someone has sucked out her soul, he teeth were yellow and rotten and some where missing.

"May I help you?" she asked

Mello looked at her repeating his thoughts over and over again _"Wrong turn, Wrong turn, Wrong turn"_

The woman came out from behind the desk, Matt and Mello saw what she was wearing

Matt turned a pale green color and fainted, Mello looked down his friend before glancing up at the woman again and placing his hand to his forehead _"Oh god! this is a nightmare!"_

**Yay another chapter done, like i said they will go camping soon! but hey Motels are fun too :D**

**please review they make Mello happy**

**and keep me motivated**

**coming up next "Drive! drive!"**


	5. Drive! drive!

**2 weeks on Sunday i will be going on holiday, hmph i'll be away when i get my GCSE results..Rage for me like lol i'll have to wait another couple of days after everyone else to see if my life has any meaning lol...Im kidding my life wil alwyas have meaning :P**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note! (you may of guessed by now)**

_Matt fainted and Mello looked down at him before placing his hand to his forehead "Oh god!"_

**--**

Mello looked at the revolting creature in front of him wearing a maids outfit, he sighed (his favorite thing in life) and looked down at Matt, the over dramatic boy. Mello swallowed, no disgusting hippo wearing a maid's outfit is going to get to him, Matt on the other hand fainted at anything! Mello looked at the woman and he gulped, oh god! Why did this have to happen to him, of all people!

"What is it you want, my _dear_?" the woman asked, Mello almost fainted when he smelt her breath he leaned his head back as far as he could, then the woman made a step towards him and he quickly jumped back, she said "dear" but he knew she meant "dinner" the bitch wasn't going to eat him, rape him or do anything to him! He glared at her. He was going to keep his cool

"Um my friend here dropped his DS, I was wondering if you _ate_ it, Sorry! I meant _seen_ it?!" Well so much for keeping his cool

The woman glared daggers at Mello she obviously didn't like what he had just said, maybe she did eat it! he gulped aas she glared at him but moved closer, he didn't want to be eaten, raped or even looked at by this woman. It was terrifying!

"Mello?" a voice asked, Mello turned around to see L and he sighed in relief,

"L!" he yelled smiling "I am so happy to see you!" Mello ran over and hugged L, who was staring at the woman/creature thing, L patted Mello on the back then pushed him gently out of his way, L shuffled over to the woman and began conversation

"How you doing?" L smirked, Mello's jaw dropped, L wasn't trying to pull this girl was he? L! of all the hermits in the world, L!

The two were engaged in a conversation, while Mello gaped at them, Matt on the other hand was gaining consciousness, he looked up wearily at Mello who was still gaping at the scene in front of him, Matt sat up

"Mello?" Matt turned to see what Mello was looking at and let out a little squeak at the sight of the woman, L looked over at the two boys and shuffled over to them Matt got up and hid behind Mello who looked behind him at his redhead friend then back at L, he saw the woman following behind him, Mello could of sworn he felt the ground move. He did!

L took Matt's DS out of his pocket and handed it took him, Matt's eyes lit up with glee while Mello looked up at the ceiling stupid bastard!

"Don't kill L, don't kill L" Mello mumbled, he sighed and glared at L "Why didn't you give it to us earlier! You saw us running around this bloody shit of a dump!"

L looked at the seething boy, "You never asked for it, I'm not going out of my way to return something use were careless enough to drop. Besides how was I meant to know you were looking for Matt's DS"

Matt looked to the ground and mumbled an apology to L while Mello huffed, he folded his arms and blew the bangs out of his hair, stupid L, stupid Matt, stupid everyone!

**xxxx**

Mello was woken up by the sudden sunlight blinding him as Matt just pulled up the blinds

"Come on Mello breakfast!" he shouted over at the blond

"Im scared to eat in this place, you saw the maid i wonder what the cooks look like"

Matt turned around to look at him "Hmm? what makes you think the cooks will be ugly?"

Mello was in the middle of getting dressed, he put his black shirt on before answering Matt

"Because" he paused "Everyone knows that maids are sexy and seductive, then you have the ugly cooks who just cook the food"

Matt stared

Mello stared back at him

Silence

"Your a pervert!" Matt laughed "You and your maid fantasies!" Matt pointed and laughed before running out of the room

"Oi!!" Mello yelled running after him

Matt ran down the halls towards the dinning hall, rapping on peoples doors screaming about Mello's maid fetish, while Mello ran after him an an effort to shut him up, Matt jumped down the stairs and got to the doors of the dining hall. He stopped. Mello ran in to him

"You!" Mello yelled

"Yes?" Matt replied

"You made me run into you!"

"No"

Mello's expression changed from angry to confused "What!" he demanded

"You ran into me with a fit of rage, Mello. You. Need. Help" Matt walked into the dining room leaving Mello standing there seething.

--

"Mello do something useful and help me" Light complained as he was currently carrying three suitcases to the minivan, Mello was up a tree, he looked down at the struggling man, and thought about it

"No" he replied

"Mello! help me!" he demanded, Mello jumped down from the tree

"God! fine you big girl, can't handle a couple of suitcases! you weak ass!"

"Shut up chocolate boy!"

"Yeah call me names that will get the job done! Jackass!"

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say!"

While these two were arguing, L and Matt grabbed the abandoned suitcases and put them in the car, they were now waiting for the two to realize and to get into the car so they can leave, L was getting impatient and Matt wanted someone to hug to get over the trauma of the maid trying to hug him the poor boy,

"Light my dearest! lets hurry up now! Don't keep me waiting!" Misa called from the car causing the two bickering "Children" to look up, Misa was on the bonnet of the car trying to be seductive for Light, Mello looked at her in disgust

"She should of been in a porn movie" Matt said to Mello as Mello walked over to him, sulking

"Yeah..." Mello agreed, Matt's eyes opened wide

"Pervert!"

"I hate you and life!"

--

The group had been driving for about half an hour surprisingly, L hadn't got lost yet

"It won't be long until we get there about ten minutes i assume" L said

"Eleven" corrected Light

"What?"

"Ryusaki it will be about eleven minutes before we get there"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Mello yelled "Its one bloody minute it doesn't matter! L if you drive faster you will get there in ten minutes!"

L stepped on the pedal to make the car go faster hitting 40, 50, 60, 70 miles an hour, L swerved past cars and sped off, Matt and Mello who didn't put on their seat belts went flying around in the back of the minivan, Matt went flying into Misa and Mello crashed into Near

"Near! get of me!"

"Your.On.Me."

"Misa doesn't like you on her! Light!"

"My game! i can't find my game"

The minivan came to a screeching halt, Matt and Mello were once again flung into the middle of the walkway, bumped into each other and hit the fit with a painful thud

"We're here" announced L, Matt and Mello glared up at him

"Well that will teach you to wear a seat belt now won't it" he said

Light got up of the minivan and opened the side door for everyone to get out

Matt and Mello untangled themselves from the heap on the ground and stumbled towards the door, Mello peered outside

"Wow!" he said

**Lol i have no idea the names of the parts of cars I'm a douche that way so just bear with me, well there another chapter done! finally were on to the camping part!!**

**next chapter: "Is that edible?"**

**Review please, they make me and Mello happy **


	6. Is that edible?

**Okay i didnt get this chapter up for a longggg time but its here now!**

**Disclaimer: Stupid legal stuff**

"This place is actually amazing" Mello said as he looked around, it was a wide open space of grass, with a forest in the background and a lake as well, you had the roadside stop a few metres away, there was skid marks in the grass due to L's reckless driving, the sun was shining on the lake making it sparkle. It was a beautiful sight...Until

...Light took his top off

"Do you mind!" Mello yelled, "I was getting into the beauty of nature just a second ago!"

Light smirked at him, "Oh you just wish you had this body kid, you can go climb a tree and get into nature all you want"

"Hmmph!" Mello stormed of he couldn't be arsed with Light or his stupid girlfriend anymore

"Mello" L called, Mello looked up

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Do me a favour?" L asked, Mello walked over to the detective

"Sure what is it?"

"Help Misa put up her tent"

Mello stopped in his tracks, of course he couldn't refuse an order from L himself

"I hate everyone" he muttered

--

It was an hour later and Misa and Mello were still attempting to put up the tent

"Your doing it wrong!" Misa complained "No! that doesn't go in there! You see here Misa and Light are both sharing this tent and Misa wants Light to be as comfortable as possible do you hear me! hey are you even listening!"

While Misa was ranting at Mello, he decided to repeating bang his head against the nearest tree

"Listen Barbie!" He said talking into the tree but aiming it at Misa, "Shut up! i don't give a fuck who is sleeping in this god awful tent, of course ts use two because its a pink tent, pink is such a manly colour for a man like Imagay"

"Its Yagami!" Misa screamed back at Mello, of course no-one insults her Light

"Whats Yagami spelt backwards...I'll leave you to think on that!"

Mello walked of to go see how Matt was doing with there tent, we walked over and was suprised to see that their tent was set up properly

"Hey Mello!" Matt's voice yelled, Mello looked around there was no sign of Matt

"Where are you?" Mello asked, suddenly a pine cone fell from a tree and hit Mello on the head

"What are you doing!" Mello yelled, looking up to see Matt laughing his head off...Up a tree

"Get down now!" Mello yelled again, he sighed, If Matt stayed up in that tree he might hurt himself

"Catch me!" came Matts gleeful reply

"..."

Before Mello could take notice of the current situation and realize what Matt said, Matt leaped from the tree and landed on Mello, both lay there Matt was giggling uncontrollably

"FUN!" he yelled, as Mello got up and held out his hand to help Matt up from the heap he was in on the ground

"No Matt not fun!" he lectured, God! sometimes it was like looking after a child

L came shuffling towards the two, followed closely by Near, Mello could of sworn that the little twerp was trying to attach himself to him, it must be such a pain to have someone like Near wanting to be your shadow

"We shall go fishing" L stated "For food"

Mello bit back a sarcastic remark, even if he was in a foul mood he would never speak back to L, If he could help it

"All right" Mello sighed "So whos going with who?" Mello hoped he would get to go with L, and Matt of course

"You and Matt shall go fishing, for tonight's food" L replied

"WHAT!" Mello yelled "Only us?!"

"Mello you must control your temper" L said calmly

"Yes Mello you must" agreed Near

"Shut up! you stupid...White haired freak of a human!" Mello yelled

"Yeah!" yelled Matt

"..." was L's reply "Mello, Matt, your are fishing tonight that is final"

"Fine!" both Matt and Mello huffed

--

"Mello?"

"Yes Matt?"

"Is that edible"

"No that's the bloody bait!"

Mello sighed, him and Matt were in a fishing boat in the middle of the lake, Matt was starting to get hungry, well hes probably been hungry since they started fishing which was two hours ago, two hours! and still not a single bite! and Matt kept on complaining, Mello was just about ready to drown him in the lake

"Mello!?" Matt cried, Mello turned around to see what Matt was yelling about, Matt was struggling to catch a fish, well at least he got a bite!, Matt whimpered and pulled the fishing rod towards him, unfortunately the force Matt used had caused the boat to topple over

Mello felt his whole body be toppled into the ice cold lake, god he was going to kill Matt!

Mello emerged again gasping for breath, his fishing rod long forgotten, he looked around to yell at Matt...But couldn't find him

"Matt. Matt! MATT!!"

**woop another chapter done! im sorry it took so long**

**next chapter "OH MY GOD!"**


	7. OH MY GOD!

**Im back, as to you people who do not know i like my chapters short and sweet, i wouldn't want use getting bored now**

**I'll probably spend most of my time writing my Final fantasy X-2 story for DemonsCanLove dont get confused now im DemonsCantLove, Cant obviously she doesnt agree, to thoose who love me, go read it and review :D ;)**

**Now on to beautiful Matt and Mello**

**Disclaimer: I own Matt and Mello!! not really dont sue meeeeee!**

Panic set in as Mello didn't see Matt rise to the top, could Matt swim? Mello couldn't remember, Matt never liked to go swimming, he always sat at the side playing his stupid video games! Mello dived under water desperately trying to find Matt, but he couldn't see him anywhere, soon he needed oxygen and swam to the surface again

"MATT!" he yelled again, "Matt!"

"Yeah?" he heard the muffled reply

"Matt!" Mello yelled "Where are you?"

"Under the boat" came the reply of the blond haired boy

"..." Mello swam over the the boat and untipped it, there he found Matt,

"Why!" Mello half yelled,

"I saw Jack Sparrow and Will Tuner do it in Pirates of the Caribbean, you know when they go and steal a boat! it was awesome!"

"Oh my God!" Mello screamed "I almost died of worry!"

"Awk!" Matt swam towards Mello and hugged him "You love me!"

"...I hate you right now"

Mello looked up to see L waving them over, Mello decided to swim over seeing as they weren't that far away from the shore, Matt just splashed about in the water

"Ah Mello" L said as though they had just met randomly, "Oh i forgot to tell you before you went out, we're having beans and sausages for supper"

"..." Mello fought the urge to strangle L

"Mello!" Matt yelled, Matt turned over to see Matt swimming over towards him screaming, Mello swam towards him

"Matt! are you okay?" Mello grabbed onto Matt and pulled him out of the water, Matt curled up into a ball, Mello got out of the water and stood over Matt, worry filling his expression, he bent down beside him and touched his shoulder

"Matt?" he asked, shaking him "Whats wrong?"

"...Stung...Jellyfish..." Matt muttered

Mello let go "Oh"

Ever since he could remember, Matt had an irrational fear of Jellyfish, he didn't know why...Matt's never been the a beach.Bless him

"It stung me help!" Matt groaned, spreading out on the ground

"How can i help you Matt you got stung by a jellyfish?"

"Oh come on Mello you know what gets rid of the sting!"

"Yeah but I don't know how...Oh!" Mello opened his mouth wide

"You want me to do what!"

"Mello" Matt complained "I'm in pain here! please help me, i would do it for you"

Mello closed his eyes, "Fine!"

Matt started at him, Mello blushed

"L-look away will you!"

--

"Mello?"

"..."

"Mello?!"

"..."

"For gods sake Mello! it wasn't that bad"

Mello turned around to look at him, "Wasn't that bad! Matt i peed on you! how many other people can say that!"

Matt flashed a smile at him "Not many feel special"

Mello felt like bashing his head against a tree, Mello looked at the campsite growing more wider and clearer into view, he could see dopey Near playing with his toys, Light and Misa making out, Mello made a face at them two, it was disgusting and L making the dinner

"Ah Matt, Mello!" L said "So pleased you came!"

Mello looked into the pot, expecting to see beans and sausages. But instead he saw melted marshmallows, sprinkles, melted chocolate, gummy bears and more sugary items

"..."

"Um L?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Heaven in a pot."

"I'm in hell!" Mello sighed, Matt grinned

"Well im starving!" Matt said smiling

"Here you go!" said L, Matt held out his bowl and L spooned the gloppy mess into his bowl

"EW!" Misa complained "Misa thinks that looks disgusting!"

"Yes that is quite nasty looking" Light agreed

L glared at them, "Well then do without! You bastards!"

Mello laughed, with all the events that happened so far, he knew that this was only the beginning. And for some reason he was looking forwards to it.

**This chapter is short i know, I hit a wall because i was writing my other story "I hate the demon inside" i suggest you read it because you love me **

**Well read and review! xox**

**Next Chapter: "Are you being serious?!"**


	8. Are you being serious!

**Haven't updated in a while and im sorry i'll try to upload this story once a week, and i have nothing against gays just incase someone tries to start a riot on the comment Mello made**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Matt and Mello it would be awesome, but sadly i don't**

**xxxx**

Mello yawned as he opened his eyes to look around the tent him and Matt were currently sleeping in, he saw that Matt was currently curled up in a ball beside him muttering something about "level fifty five!" well he got to a new level good for him, Mello would pretend to be interested later on.

Mello pulled the covers of himself and crawled out of the tent, he looked around to see if anyone was up. He couldn't see anyone, lazy bastards he thought to himself, God! at Wammy's Matt always had to jump on him to get him out of bed

Mello looked over at the campfire which was still smoldering from the night before. Ot would never be the same after L cooking on it last night

**Flashback**

_"Mello! Mello I'm level fifty four!" Matt yelled cheerfully to his companion_

_Mello was lying with his back on a tree "That's nice" he said absentmindedly, he looked over to see L attempting to make dinner_

_"Matt" he said getting up "Let's go help L"_

_"Okay!" Matt said cheerfully, God! If Mello told him to jump of a cliff he would._

_"Hey L!" Mello called as he walked over to the black haired man "We came to help"_

_"Oh Good!" L exclaimed "Mello you can cook?"_

_"Um kinda"_

_"Is it supposed to look like this"_

_Mello looked into the pot and almost threw up, it was a purple mess, and it was bubbling_

_"L..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What is in this?" Matt said stirring it, Mello stopped him_

_"Careful! you might anger it!"_

_"Um its marshmallows, sugar, candy floss, chocolate, skittles, M&Ms and some other tasty food!" L exclaimed_

_"Let me guess, it's like heaven?"_

_"Indeed"_

_The pot started making a squelching noise, the three looked into the pot, suddenly it exploded all over their faces, Matt fell over and Mello screamed "My eyes!" of course L just sat there, biting his fingernail_

**End of Flashback**

"Ah Mello!" a cheerful voice called, Mello turned around to see L, slouched and waving at him, he started to shuffle towards him, Mello smirked. It was obvious L liked him more than Near, well he better, he has so much better taste, oh hes starting to sound gay ew! he would never be gay. Rather eat L's cooking

"Hey L" Mello said, putting his hands behind his head and yawning "What are we doing today?"

L looked at him and smirked, yes smirked!, the evil demon! "Hiking" he said

"..."

Mello looked at him disbelievingly, he has never seen L walk properly never mind hike! and Matt! Matt will complain constantly about walking up "a really big hill"

"R-really" Mello said, he walked over and grabbed L's shoulders, L was biting his thumbnail

"Yes" came the muffled reply, Mello sighed and dropped his head, there was no point in arguing, he wont get what he wanted anyway

**xxxx**

Mello heaved the bag onto his bag, for hiking L said they should bring, bottled water, a torch, food Mello personally choose chocolate and sweets just in case L's ran out, selfish bastard.

"Mello" Matt complained, Mello rolled his eyes, he was probably complaining about the weight of his bag, little Matt had to have his handheld of course, like he has anytime to play them!

"Right!" Light said walking out of his tent grinning, "I love hiking, it's so refreshing!" he grabbed both sides of his bag and looked triumphantly at the others

"Your so gay" both Matt and Mello muttered, they looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh Light!" Misa squealed running over to him and hugging him, of course Misa didn't have a backpack she had a suitcase with wheels, which Mello guessed Light would be pulling.

Near came out carrying his bag, it was white, did Near own anything that wasn't white

"Near do you own anything that isn't white!" Mello called over

Near turned around to look at him, Mello was smirking at him, while was staring at the sky with a pained expression on his face, Near turned away and walked towards L. Mello sulked nothing he did upset Near, he really was like a robot.

"Say Matt" Mello said turning around to his best friend and putting his hand on his shoulder, Matt turned to look at him

"Yeah?"

"Let's go hiking alone"

Matt grinned at Mello, he jumped up in the air

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically

"...Too much"

Mello walked over towards L to tell him that him and Matt where going off by themselves, of course his reason was that they have to distance themselves from other competitors if they want to be the next L.

"Then why are you going together?" L asked

"..."

Oh good point, Mello scratched his head "Because if anyone of us becomes L, the. um other person will be their butler, like Watari is to you"

L sat up from his crouching position and grabbed his bag from the ground and threw it over his shoulder, Mello was surprised that the weight from the bag didn't send L flying, he must have some strength in his skinny body.

"Watari is not my butler" L stated

"Man toy?"

"Mello!"

"...Sorry L!"

**xxxx**

Matt and Mello were currently walking in a forest, Matt suddenly stopped her dropped his back and lifted out a lighter, he then put his hand into his right pocket and brought out his cigarette packet, he took out one and lit up a cigarette, Mello glared at him

"I thought you stopped!" he complained, Matt turned to look at him and grinned

"I did...For a while!" Matt gave Mello a friendly shove, Mello turned around and glared at him, he looked at the cigarette Matt was smoking, he looked at the smoke floating around them

_"I wonder what it's like?" _he asked himself, hmm he decided to try it, Mello stopped, Matt turned around to look at him

"Mello Yellow what ya stop for!" Matt sang, Mello cleared his throat and held out his hand, he eyes the cigarette then looked at Matt, Matt grinned

"Oh ho! you want one!" Matt said laughing slightly

"Yeah so! i wanna try it now give me one!" Mello demanded

Matt took his cigarette packet out of his pocket and took out a cigarette he put in it his mouth and lit it, he then handed it to Mello

Mello took the cigarette between his thumb and middle finger, he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, seconds later he was on the ground spluttering and coughing

"P-poison!" he gasped

Matt ran over and thumped him on the back, once Mello had got his breath back Matt lay on the ground smiling at him

"Well?" he asked

Mello glared at him, "That was horrible!" he complained, Matt smiled

"It's cause your not use to it!"

"I don't like the idea of you smoking that!" Mello crossed his arms and huffed

"Aw you protective now Mello Yellow!"

Matt ran over and hugged his best friend, Mello stiffened at first but then decided to give into the hug

"Well, well, well, what have we got here" a gruff voice said

Matt and Mello looked up to see three boys walk out of the trees behind them, one had long brown hair the other had long black hair and the other had long blond hair, Mello snorted, obviously these boys lived in the woods or something, or were just plain stupid and got lost!

"Some orgy going on here" the blond haired boy snorted

Mello's eyes darted towards him, he wasn't going to be talked to like that from some hillbilly mother fucker

"Shut the fuck up!" he warned, clenching his fists

"Oh you angry boy" the blond haired boy said again, he sneered at Mello, Mello turned to look at Matt, who was standing right beside him, obviously if they were going to fight, Matt wasn't going to run away and leave Mello, he was loyal that way.

"What are use two boys doing in the woods anyway then, hmm two boys in an empty woods, pretty fishy if you ask me" the black haired boy said walking towards Matt

"Well we didn't ask you" Mello said shoving him away from Matt, "And besides there's three of you, isn't that naughty!" he teased

"You have some mouth on you!" the brown haired boy said "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

Mello smirked he stood in front of Matt "Right then who's first!"

The three boys looked at each other and grinned, the blond haired boy ran towards Mello, Mello grabbed his hair and pulled it, Matt took the opportunity to punch him in the face, The black haired boy screamed in rage and tackled Matt, they both and tumbled down the cliff.

Mello saw out of the corner of his eye what happened, he grabbed both of the remaining boys and used his strength to bash them against each other, he ran towards the small cliff-side and saw Matt lying, face down

"Matt!" he yelled jumping down the cliff, he skidded to a halt where Matt was, he was unconscious, must of banged his head or something, he looked around to see if their was any sign of the other man but none.

He grabbed Matt's head and pulled it onto his knee, the was no blood, that's good. So he isn't injured badly, must of just banged his head hard.

Matt stirred

"Matt!" Mello yelled relieved

"See what i do for you!"

"Me!"

"Yes you!"

"I was protecting you!"

"I want ice cream after this!"

"..."

"Ice-cream?"

"Matt were camping, where the hell I'm i going to get ice-cream"

"...Fine when we get back!"

"Fine deal!"

Matt got up and rubbed his head, "Let's head back!"

Mello got up and helped him to his feet, "Yeah, where did those guys go?"

Matt looked up, he paused and then suddenly screamed and hid behind Mello

"What are you doing?!" Mello asked, who can Matt be so giddy and stupid so suddenly

"Their ghosts!" Matt exclaimed gripping Mello's shoulder

"Are you scared of everything!"

"No"

Mello sighed and started to climb back up again, he lowered his hand behind him absentmindedly for Matt to grab onto, he looked around, none was here, they were gone, no trace of them anywhere. He looked over at Matt, who must of been thinking the same thing as he looked terrified

"C'mon Matty-kins lets go!" Mello said steering Matt in the direction of the campsite, "L might be making dinner"

"The shouldn't we go the long way?" Matt joked

Mello laughed, they walked along the way they came, it was silent on their walk, Matt decided to speak up

"Here Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"If you plugged your nose and your mouth while you sneezed, would it come out of your ears or would your head explode?"

Mello sighed

"I have no idea"

**xxxx**

**I really have to update this more and i probably would, i have a good plot i hit a wall but i climbed it P**

**Next chapter "When hell freezes over"**


	9. When hell freezes over

**Yay chapter nine I am planning on releasing this and chapter 10 of i did it to get a reaction on the same day. We shall see **

**It's time to bring everyone back into it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you should know that by now **

**xxxx**

"Light!!" was the first thing Mello heard when he woke up, he sighed and rolled over to get a bunch of red hair in his face and mouth, He spat it out and sat up glaring over at his red headed friend who must of rolled over during towards him in the middle of the night. Matt. Sleeping beside him was a nightmare Mello felt sorry for the girl he was going to marry. If he would ever get married. Not that Mello liked the idea of losing his best friend to some shank who only wants him for his money and gaming skills. Oh God! He was thinking to much about this, Matt wont leave him anyway and Mello didn't want some fucking bitch, well not yet anyway, he rubbed his eyes and yawned

"LIGHT!!" Misa screamed again making Mello jump a little, a faint "Shut the fuck up!" was heard coming from L's tent, I guess even he can get annoyed at being woken up at the sound of Misa screaming like a dying cat.

"Oh my God!" Mello sighed and threw himself onto his pillow and covering it over his head, Matt stirred and groaned but went back to sleep, lucky bastard, as soon as he had done that a knife went through the side of their tent. Mello jumped a mile throwing his pillow at the knife, like that would do anything, he leaped over and banged into a now awake Matt.

"What the fuck!!" Matt screamed, he jumped up, woken by Mello's screaming, he looked over to see the knife.

"Ahhh!" Matt screamed "Zombies!", he jumped behind Mello, Mello turned around to face him

"Why would zombies have knifes?" he asked, calmly for someone who was in a life threatening situation, Matt looked at him and sighed, thy both did this as if nothing was going on outside their tent.

"Duh! to kill us!"

"..."

A hand came through and ripped more of the fabric, both of the boys jumped and grabbed hold of each other. Then. Misa's head came popping through

"Is Light in here?" she asked, quite calmly for someone who had just ripped the side of a tent open with a knife, Matt relaxed and sighed a breath of relief although he was still clinging to Mello, Mello, on the other hand just stared at her, he was at a loss for words. And movement. She looked at the two of them and smirked

"I'm I interrupting something here? Oh! Misa is!" she exclaimed smiling and clapping her hands together

Matt's mouth fell open, how dare she think he was gay! Matt loved many many video game women! Mello will kill her! well he better, Matt couldn't do it, he's far too sensitive and fragile!

"..."

Mello just stared at her, this girl was actually insane for once he actually felt sorry for Light, having a girlfriend who is probably homicidal, god-forbid if he ever dumped her she would kill them, then again Light was Kira, though she was accused of being the second Kira...They could kill each other!

"YOU RIPPED A HOLE IN OUR TENT TO SEE IF LIGHT WAS HERE!" Mello suddenly exploded Matt looked at him, shocked and scared for his life. Misa sighed and flicked her hair, she turned around and pouted at him, Mello thought this was quite a sickening sight, Matt swooned slightly, oh his teenage hormones.

"Misa just wanted to her her Light so badly as he left early this morning! Misa thought he might of come to see use!" she exclaimed smiling, Mello's eye twitched

"Well he's not here!"

"I can see that Nello"

"It's Mello!"

Misa got up "That's what I said. I'll see you later Matt. Nello" she left the tent through the hole she had made.

"And were not gay you fucking porn star!" Mello screamed after her "It's Mello with a M you spastic blond bimbo!", Matt winced at the volume Mello could reach when he was angry God he was scary! and there was no need for the language that came spewing out of his mouth, Matt was sure that L had tried to get him to stop, but to no avail. Mello huffed and folded his arms he then blew the bangs out of his hair and sighed.

Matt sat laughing softly to himself as he turned on his DS, Mello just lunged for his bag and grabbed out a bar of chocolate, he broke of a piece and threw it into his mouth and instantly felt better, he lay down on his sleeping bag in a content mood, all he heard was L's faint screams of protest as Misa wanted him to do something with her and Light that he couldn't quite hear and of course Matt's game console music was humming it's little tune in the background.

"I wonder what L wants us to do today" Matt said, more to himself than too Mello, Mello just turned around and looked at him, he hoisted himself up by his elbows

"I have no idea...It's going to be insane though"

"You think?" Matt asked putting his DS in sleep mode and placing it in his backpack, Matt held his hand out to Mello

"I know!" Mello exclaimed, he looked at Matt's hand and gave him his chocolate bar, which Matt place in his back pack as well

"I'm scared for what awaits us" Matt said

They both laughed nervously and turned to get ready and face the day

**xxxx**

L gathered everyone around the campfire, which thankfully wasn't lit as L wanted everyone to practically sit in it. A huddle as it where. In a campfire. Last night It was Near's turn to cook so dinner was fine, Mello kept on trying to push Near into the fire, but Matt kept stopping him, so Mello gave up after a while and went to huff in the tent.

"I've decided..." L started to say

"...To come out of the closet" Light joked cutting in, he smirked at the oh so witty joke that he had made, Matt and Mello glared at him, Near would of glared, but his facial expressions don't change. Ever, and Misa laughed of course.

"How dare you!" Matt screamed, Mello jumped on him and hit him on the face, Near threw his Lego piece at Light and Misa gasped, L put his head into the palm of his hands. well at least his successors were loyal enough.

"Take that Kira!" Matt screamed as Mello kicked him and Near ran over and kicked him too Mello and Near looked at each other, a moment of truce, and continued kicking him. Matt was pinning him down he then lifted one hand and poked Light in the eye.

"Haha! take that!" he cried dramatically, Light was swatting at them like they were flies screaming and cussing at the teenagers. L actually stood up, straight for once,well almost, and grabbed Matt,Mello and Near and dragged them off Light who was lying on the ground. He set the kids down and turned towards them, the look in L's eyes was punishment and rewards enough, Near went back to having his emotionless face, Matt looked down at the ground and Mello smirked, a happy mission complete. L turned to glare at Light.

"25" he said, Light glared at him, he sat up and folded his arms and blew the stray hairs out of his face

"For why?!" he demanded

"For saying I am homosexual" L said simply putting his thumb nail in hs mouth.

"You might as well be! I haven't seen you with a woman" Misa said sneering at him, Matt and Mello turned to glare at her, but even they drew the line at fighting with a woman, no matter how annoying she is.

"Just because you have one doesn't mean the whole world has to!" L shot back at her, Matt and Mello laughed, haha! take that Light! The couple just huffed and muttered something about minions of Satan.

"Anyway" L continued "I have decided that we shall stay in an expensive hotel for a few nights to get over this whole camping thing for a while, then stay at an actual camping resort for the rest of our trip. In a villa. My sugar supply is extremely low here! and just imagine all those desserts!" L's eyes sparkled just imagining it.

Everyone looked up and stared at L, they were amazed at what he had just said, a hotel? clean rooms? showers? good food! no way! He's joking. They stared at him and he nodded to confirm that he was telling the truth. L smiled at his three successor's, who smiled back, this would be great! they all thought, Mello turned Matt around and started searching threw his bad, presumably for his chocolate.

"Yes!" Misa screamed with happiness, the four of them turned at stare at her, because of her sudden outburst, "Oh Light me and you can have sex!" she declared happily, Light turned around and gave her a cheeky smile

"..."

There was silence, Near actually dropped his toy while L rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, Mello smirked at Light and took out his bar of chocolate from Matt's bag. Matt just kept on playing him game, although his ears went as red as his hair. He obviously wanted to forget that it had ever happened

"Anyway" L began "We shall have breakfast, then pack up and then leave. Dismissed"

Light turned to Near

"He treats use like dogs" he whispered, Near turned to look up at holding his robot in front on his mouth, possibly hiding a smirk

"It's better than being Misa's bitch" Near said and walked off. Light watch him leave and sighed

"Stupid children!" he complained

**xxxx**

"Matt! no don't do...that!" Mello yelled but it was too late

As L seems to have a great dislike for the outdoors he had brought a port-a-potty with him for them to use, It was Matt and Mello's job to empty it, Mello said that they will take it into lake but no Matt didn't want it to pollute the water, so he suggested pouring it over the campfire, before Mello could stop him, or finish his sentence, Matt had poured it already.

"Ew!" Mello jumped out of the way of the river of pee, he stared at it completely disgusted, he started to gag from the smell

"Mello!" Matt screamed running away from the pee "It's following me!"

Mello looked over, haha it actually was! but Matt was running, in a straight line, down the hill so obviously it would be following him

"It's alive!"

Mello sighed and folded his arms, leaning to one side slightly as he watched the spectacle of his best friend running away from a river of urine. It doesn't happen everyday and Wammy's will soon know about this! L came over carrying two tents under his arms with ease, honestly sometimes his strength amazed Mello. L looked down at the ahem, remains lying in the campfire and looked at Mello questioningly, Mello nodded his towards Matt, who had got out of the way and now was saying "You can't get me now!" at the river, L pulled his head back as if to say "Ah i understand" then he looked back at the mess in the campfire

"We could light it." he stated, Mello whipped his head around to face him so fast it blurred

"No!" L turned to look at him "Do you know what will happen?" he asked Mello, Mello took a step backward

"Oh no your thinking about it!" L smirked

"Well do you?"

"..."

"?"

"No"

"Haha! neither do I, but lets see!"

**xxxx**

L covered his nose with his sleeve as he ran towards the mini-van, he threw open the back and jumped in he then stood beside the door until the last person got inside, he then slammed it shut and turned over, he fell over the mass of people on the floor. Mello was currently on lying on Near, who was lying on Light and Misa, L was lying on Matt. L got up and sighed, he then climbed over the seats until he was in the drivers seat.

"Misa didn't like that smell! It was nasty" Misa complained getting up from the heap everyone was in on the floor,

"You think!" Mello snapped getting up and helping up Matt, who pulled out his DS and started to talk to it

"It's okay now Sirius, It's okay!" Mello looked at him in the corner of his eye.

A couple of minutes passed were Light had climbed into the front, and Misa, Near, Matt and Mello had sorted out where they will sit

"Well L I told you!" Mello said

"You told me nothing!"

"I said don't do it!"

"But you had no idea what it would do!"

"Obviously it would produce an awful smell, It's burning shit!"

L turned around and glared at him for swearing, Mello blushed "Sorry L"

"Oh!" Misa declared "I forgot my makeup! Nello go get it"

Mello turned to look at her "Aye suck me! when hell freezes over"

"Mello!" L scolded, Mello sighed, Matt giggled

"Fine! Bite me!"

"Better!"

Misa huffed, "Fine I'll do without make-up"

"Ahh!" Mello screamed, everyone turned to look at him, Matt tilted his head questioningly, Mello smirked

"I was just thinking about Misa with no make-up"

Mello and Matt laughed, L chuckled, and Near formed a half smile on his emotionless face. Misa and Light frowned, Light sighed he wished he did have a Death Note right about now.

**xxxx**

**Yeah I'll update more now as I know where I am going with this **

**Read and review and the smell will go away**

**next chapter: Well isn't that annoying**


	10. Well isn't that annoying

**Another new chapter Not much to say anymore. Awk how sad**

**Although Beyond Birthday was mentioned If you don't know how that is then look him up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing we've been through this, I got the gummie bear idea from Foamy the squirrel, which is funny most of the time anyway**

**xxxx**

Mello sighed, for what must of been the eighth time that half hour, as he looked out of the window of the mini-van, they have been driving for about two hours now and of course because of his outrageous luck! And L's inability to see common sense when it came to driving, They. Were. Lost. But L as stubborn as he is, will not stop and ask for directions to their hotel, or even admit he was lost to anyone, he probably didn't admit it to himself. It annoyed Mello greatly as now in this moment of time he just wanted to get the the hotel, sneak away from everyone and sleep! Matt would be too preoccupied with the games room to even remember he was alive.

"Admit it" Light said folding his arms and turning towards his raven haired companion, who was grinding his teeth so hard it was surprising that they hadn't already turned to dust in his mouth. L turned to glare at him before turning his attention back to the road, a few moments past then L spoke up.

"No" he said, Light snorted at his childlessness, the great detective L, such a big baby!

"Your so childish!" he teased

"No!"

"What do you mean "no"?!"

"No means no, It's the opposite of yes, to disagree with, not wanting to, turning down, It's what makes sex, rape." L shot back, Mello smirked, L always had something to say, as disturbing as some of things may be.

"Your so gross" Misa said shrieking, Mello winced the volume that girl screamed was unbearable, he was surprised that the windows didn't crack!

"So's your face!" L said still full concentrating on the road, well at least it seemed that was what he was doing.

"Oh mature!" Misa said rolling her eyes

"So's your face!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Neither does you face" L grinned "Ohhhhhh somebody stop me!" he declared slamming the steering wheel, Matt and Mello started laughing, Light turned around and glared at him

"I'll stop you if you don't leave my Misa alone! So just stop!"

L looked at the seething brunette and his girlfriend, who had a vacant, slightly confused stare plastered on her make-up clad face, he smirked

"Oh really well then I just wont do anything. I'll just stop!" L said

L let go of the steering wheel and folded his arms, he then decided to sit in his famous position, crouched with his hands on his knees, he smirked evilly, Light looked at him, It took a couple of seconds for everyone to register what L had just done. Matt and Mello looked up at him, Mello looked at L, the to Light and finally to the steering wheel which no-one was holding.

"Argh!!" Screamed all participants in the vehicle, excluding L, who was still smirking evilly, he looked more like B than L now, maybe he'll kill someone. Light leaped out of his chair as fast as he could and grabbed the steering wheel, he was currently sitting in L's lap. L looked disturbed as his face was blinded by the shine of Light's hair and the weight of his "extraordinarily well toned butt" crushing him. It was all very disturbing.

Mello and Matt had both leaped towards the steering wheel but hit the two front seats and went crashing to the floor, Matt's DS and Mello's chocolate bar went flying across the mini-van floor, Misa screamed and leaped into Near's knee. Near had a very VERY red face.

"Your insane!" Light screamed at L, L lifted himself up and turned around to look behind him at the back of the mini-van, he seen Misa and Near "cuddling" in Near's seat, he decided not to ask any questions but reminded himself to congratulate Near later on. He looked down to see the red and blond duo lying in a heap on the floor, as usual Mello was screaming obscenities at poor Matt who was screaming about his beloved DS.

Light was now sitting comfortably in the drivers seat, he was sitting closer to the whell than a normal person would, but this could be due to the fact that L was still standing behind him.

"Well" Light called "How is everyone back there?"

L turned around to look at him "Oh they're alive!" he exclaimed "Don't worry your pretty big head Light-kun!"

"..."

"I'll kill you!" Light heard Mello scream, yes unfortunately he was still alive and probably aiming that threat at him, Mello would never say that to L the kid like idolized him, For reasons that Light didn't understand.

**xxxx**

Mello was slowly drifting on to a quiet nap, the incident had happened about ten minutes ago, now things had finally settled down again, Matt had found his DS and he had found his chocolate, Misa was denying sitting on Near, not that Mello really cared and L was thankfully not driving, he was sitting in the front seat eating more than likely. Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder. Suddenly the mini-van came to a screeching halt, Mello, who wasn't wearing his seat-belt, flew into the driving-seat in front of him, he feel to the floor with a thud

"What the hell!" he yelled, he felt Matt grabbing his shoulder to help him up, he turned around to face his friend and put his hands on his shoulders as Matt hoisted him up. Light turned to face everyone, his arm resting on the back on his seat, smiling. L was still playing with what looked like food? It might not of been.

"We're stopping here" Light started

"Oh really I thought we were driving on by" Mello said sarcastically rolling his eyes, Light and Misa shot a glare at him

"Don't be sarcastic"

"Don't be ugly!"

Light tutted and sighed, Misa just glared at Mello, she hated how mean he was to her Light, she looked over at Matt and smirked, maybe she can get to Mello using his best friend. Matt should be easy to crack.

L sighed and got up, he opened the door and got out of the car, Light glared after him. How dare L leave during the middle of his very important speech! Light heard the van door open he turned around to see that everyone, besides Misa, was gone, he tutted and folded his arms

"It was a very important speech too!"

**xxxx**

Matt was practically running to keep up with his rampaging friend, Mello was currently storming towards the small cafe that Light had stopped at, Matt even left his DS behind to comfort Mello at whatever it was he was currently annoyed at. Now that's friendship!

"Mello! slow down!" Matt called after him, Mello stopped abruptly almost causing Matt to crash into him, he turned around so fast and grabbed onto Matt by his shirt collar, that poor little Matt didn't even have a change to react.

Matt stared fearfully at the seething chocolate lover, oh he wished he had some now to calm him down. Mello let him go almost as quickly as he had grabbed onto him and kept walking. Matt decided that it was best not to follow him at the moment, he would give him some time to cool down.

Matt looked at the seething Mello go inside the cafe, god help the people who come across him, he put his hands in his pockets to search for his beloved cigarette packet but couldn't find it. Hmm that was weird, maybe Mello took it for spite, he was evil that way. He turned to look to see if Mello was taunting him with it, but he couldn't even see him blond haired friend

"Looking for this" a seductive voice called, Matt turned around to see Misa holding his cigarette packet in the air, how she got it? he had no idea in hell!

"Uhhhhh" was all Matt managed to stutter out, Misa moved closer to Matt, who just stood there. You have to remember that little Matt has lead a sheltered life, were women were bad! And could give you diseases as Roger had always told them. And Matt was determined not to get cooties or whatever it was that girls had!

Misa chuckled slightly, "Your so cute! Misa like!" Misa placed the cigarette packet back into Matt's pocket, she kept her hand down touching his leg. Poor Matt was now feeling really uncomfortable, he tried to back away but Misa pushed herself onto him.

"Ummmm Misa.." he was cut off my Misa pulling Matt into a soft kiss, Matt's eyes opened wide

**xxxx**

Mello burst into the cafe and glared at all the people who were staring at him, he glanced around for a table and took the once closest to the window, he sat down with his back to the window. He grabbed a menu and placed his feet on the table, ignoring the stares he got from all the rude people.

Five minutes passed and the waitress had finally got the courage to go over to Mello and ask for his order

"Yes um sir what would you like to order?"

Mello looked at her as though she was stupid and sighed, "God!" he complained "I want a chocolate sundae and don't be harsh on the chocolate sauce, I want extra got that!"

The woman wrote as fast as she could and practically ran off, leaving Mello to sulk in peace until...

An old woman shoved her handbag under Mello's nose, Mello leaned back shocked and disturbed at this gesture.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the old lady, she looked taken aback, as though what she had just done was a normal everyday thing you do to people you do not know.

"I-I was offering you a sweet dear" she said sweetly, Mello looked at her, yup she must be deranged!

"Take one" she insisted, Mello grabbed her bag and looked into it to see it full of green gummie bears

"..."

"Why are all the gummie bears green!?"

"I ate all the other ones dear, I really don't like green ones."

"No-one likes the green ones!" Mello yelled, throwing her handbag at her "And what the hell makes you think that I would want them!" People stared in horror as they were covered in green gummie bears, as this rampaging teen looked as though he was going to give that old woman a heart attack, some people even ran out of the cafe.The owner came over and said for Mello to clam down, Mello had glared at him, the manager changed his tact and offered Mello the sundae for free, so he didn't have Mello shooting up the place and of course Mello thought was was a good deal, he smirked at the old woman before sitting down again. The woman left, mumbling something about leather and fetish, Mello turned to look out the window his eyes widened

Matt and Misa kissing?! No way!

Forgetting about his sundae, Mello grabbed his bag and ran outside pushing past mothers with children, like hell did he care, they were in HIS way!

"Stupid rug licker!" Mello screamed more to himself than to the other people around, mothers who heard him covered their children's ears so they didn't hear the inappropriate language that was spewing from Mello's mouth

"Matt!" Mello roared

**xxxx**

Matt pushed Misa away

"Your trying to give me cooties aren't you!" he screamed, Misa just looked at him blankly, he wasn't being serious was he?

Matt covered his mouth, God knows where Misa's mouth has been! On Light's...

"Matt!" He heard Mello roar, he turned around to see Mello charging towards him

Matt swallowed "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed

**xxxx**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter for some reason**

**BTW MATT AND MELLO ARE NOT GAY!! JUST INCASE SOMEONE THINKS THAT, IF MY BEST FRIEND KISSED SOMEONE I DISPISED I WOULD ACT IN THE SAME EXACT WAY :P**

**next chapter "Don't lie to me!"**

**coming soon **

**READ AND REVIEW  
MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! :)**


	11. Don't lie to me!

**I must thank everyone for their reviews they are highly apreciated!! **

**Disclaimer: Won't it be awesome if I owned Matt and Mello! But nope I don't. Sadly**

**xxxx**

"Matt!" Mello yelled

He dropped his bag and ran towards his, apparently former, best friend, Matt gasped but before he could move Mello jumped on him and threw him to the ground. All Matt felt was his back being thrown, quite violently, on the cold, hard ground and Mello sitting on him. He braced himself for a beating from Mello, he shielded himself with his arms and he squeezed his eyes shut, even though he had goggles on he still doesn't want to witness Mello beating him it could be quite traumatic. He braced him and waited. Nothing, Matt bravely opened one eyes slightly to see Mello just leering down at him, his blond hair was in his eyes but Matt knew that he was seething, he was really mad! Matt just knew it, was it because of his hatred for Misa?

Mello glared down at his former best friend, he lifted his right arm and balled his hand into a fist, he then dropped it again. He couldn't hit Matt, Mello looked at Misa from the corner of his eye, she was smirking, the bitch! Mello got up and walked slowly towards Misa. Misa stood her ground and grinned at the furious blond

Matt sat up, he was beyond confused, Mello shot a glare at him, Matt felt chills going up his spine. God! What the hell has gotten into him! Mello was seriously scaring him, hes finally lost it and gone homicidal!

Mello snarled at Misa, suddenly L and Light came walking over, Near was seen in the background playing with his toys, L looked over to see Matt on the floor he walked over to help him while Light went to go stop Mello from hitting on his girlfriend, well that's that it looked like to him anyway, and Light was going to teach Mello a lesson Misa was his girl and no punk ass kid was taking her away from him!

"Hey you blonde bastard!" Light yelled running towards Mello, Mello stopped walking and turned around to face Light charging at him, he smirked, so he gets to kill two blondes in one day, not a bad way to spend his free time.

L bent down to help Matt up, Matt looked around to see Light charging himself at Mello, without thinking Matt shoved L out of the way and leaped in front of Mello as Light was about to crash his fist into his best friends stomach, Light had to time to pull away so his fist went crashing into poor Matt's stomach, Matt fell to the ground winded. Before Mello could react to the situation, L grabbed Light and threw him into Misa, It's like I said L has superhuman detective strength, Mello fell to his knees and grabbed Matt by the shoulders pulling his friend into a backwards hug.

"Your...A...Dick" Matt gasped through breaths he clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes he was clearly in pain and was taking it out on Mello, Mello frowned at him then shot a glare at everyone else around him, he didn't want them here, he glared at Misa, the tramp! It was his Matt not hers.

L took the hint,it was obvious that Mello wanted them to piss of, so before he killed everyone L shuffled away, he needed sugar anyway, Light and Misa followed but not before Light and Mello stood there glaring at each other for a full minute before Misa jumped on him and dragged him away, probably to go have sex somewhere, Misa was estatic at her "Hero saving the day!" but clearly he was the bad guy in all this. No wait! she was!

Mello sighed putting his hands on top of his friends head "I'm a dick?" he asked sarcastically rocking Matt's head slightly, Matt pushed him away with a shove and sat up by himself keeping his back turned to Mello, Mello sat there, he shocked at Matt's unaffectionate behaviour, normally he would be cuddling him by now.

"Yes!" Matt declared "I'm glad we agree" he turned to shoot a glare at Mello, Mello sighed and stood up looking down at his redheaded friend, Mello fought the urge to kick him. It was very tempting!

"Matt.."

"..Why did you do that?" Matt asked Mello interrupting Mello's heartfelt apology, his voice sounded hurt, Mello twitched, how dare Matt ask such an idiot of a question! Mello exploded, her grabbed Matt by the shirt and pulled him threateningly towards him

"You are such an idoit Matt!" Mello screamed, Matt sweat dropped

"Well clearly I don't want you going of with Misa, well because its Misa! And if you go out with her, then you will be Light's best friend, And since me and Light are enemies we will have to become enemies! God Matt! your so dense!...I love you you know that don't you! Not in a gay way! You better not be gay! Are you! Ew! You are..."

"MELLO!" Matt yelled, stopping Mello from his rant, or from just generally going insane, Matt wriggled out of Mello's grip and he grabbed Mello's shoulder pulled his blond friend into a hug, Mello felt his friend's heartbeat, it was extremely fast, the adrenaline rush poor Matt must of just had, Mello pulled away from Matt, the two of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds

"Mello?" Matt asked

"...Yeah?" Mello replied putting his hands on his hips and blowing the bangs out of his eyes.

Matt grinned "You love me!"

Mello slapped Matt across the face, Matt put his hand to his cheek, where Mello had hit him, he grinned at him again

"Still said it!"

**xxxx**

Mello groaned as he pulled his top off over his head, he was roasting! The sun was shining down on only him! He knew it! He turned to look at Matt, who was sitting in the shade playing on his DS, Mello opened open his bag and put his black top inside of it, inside his bag was a packet of cigarettes, for Matt of course, about five chocolate bars, a knife, hey he might need to kill someone and his famous rosary, he decided not to wear it today as Light was always trying to take it of him, why? Because he was Kira and that's what Kira does. Mello zipped up his bag and stood up again, he took a quick look around him and walked towards the gamer.

Matt was lying under the shade of a simple birch tree, it was so peaceful, he sat in the shade so the pesky reflection of the sun wouldn't reflect against his DS. There was nothing more annoying more than not being able to see the game you are currently playing, Final Fantasy IV if you must know, Matt sighed contently, little did he know that peaceful moment was about to end.

"We're leaving soon" Mello told his redheaded companion, Matt stopped playing his DS he closed it, putting it in sleep mode, and grinned up at Mello

"Right!" he said happily, Matt got up and turned towards Mello

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked his blond leader, Mello smirked at him

"Let's get Light and Misa back for nearly making us fall out" Matt blushed, Mello who was walking away turned to look at him

"What now" he declared frowning at his companion, Matt shook it of and ran towards Mello smiling at him, Mello rolled his eyes and walked towards the cafe which Misa and Light were currently in

**xxxx**

"Is this a good idea?" Matt whispered to Mello, the two of them were currently sneaking into the cafes small kitchen, both of them were on their hand's and knee's crawling on the floor, Mello was in front of Matt although Matt was very close behind, scared of getting caught and eaten. Yes eaten, this is Matt like! Mello turned around and put his finger to his mouth signaling Matt to be quiet, Matt pretended to zip his mouth up then gave Mello the thumbs up, Mello nodded at him and they continued to crawl.

Mello crawled past the kitchen door so he was on the other side of it, Matt was about to join him but suddenly, the door flung open, and a waitress came out, carrying three trays of food, the waitress tripped over Matt, and went tumbling to the floor. Mello looked at horror at what had just happened

"Owie!" the waitress groaned, Matt glared at her

""Owie!" you say!" he complained "You fucking tripped and your big fat god damned heel jammed into my poor back. Bitch!" Matt folded his arms and huffed at the woman

The waitress looked at Matt shocked at his outburst and obscene language, Mello put his hand onto his forehead and leaned his head back, sighing, things couldn't get worse! Then to Mello's luck L appeared

"Are you okay?" L asked the waitress, Lleaned into her causing the waitress to blush furiously, L smiled slightly, hey he liked female contact too! Then he looked over and saw Matt and Mello who currently were trynig their best not to be detected, unfortunately it was a failure, L frowned, both Matt and Mello sweat dropped, damn it! their going to get in so much shit for this now! L shook his head and then noticed something lying on the ground, he lifted up the dessert of the ground, and using his hands L started to eat it. Mello's eye twitched at the sight of it

"L what the hell are you doing?!" Mello yelled, he didn't like the idea of his idol eating food that had fallen on the floor like a homeless bum! L looked up at him, he hand strawberry sauce all over his face and hands

"It's mine I ordered it. I have waiting for awhile and I can't possibly wait for them to make another one as we have to leave soon so this will have to do. Matt. Mello what where use doing here anyway maybe you can answer me that?" L asked

Matt and Mello looked at each other, then back at L, both of them didn't know what to do, should they tell L the truth? They were sure that he wouldn't mind it was obvious that L didn't like them much either. So they told him

"Hmmm" L said "Interesting" he set down the now finished strawberry sundae, "Well shall we get going?" he asked hid two favourite successor's, Mello frowned he wasn't interested at all was he! Matt grinned he couldn't wait to leave this place and get on the road again

"Aye why not!" Matt declared

"Hell yeah!" Mello said, mocking Matt's enthusiasm, Matt turned around to frown at him, the three of them started to walk to the exit of the cafe. L opened the door to the cafe, Matt and Mello walked threw it at the same time, both fitted after a few groans and moans of protest from Mello, and L followed

**xxxx**

Mello's mouth fell open as he looked at the hotel they were going to stay in. The hotel was massive and had 24 floors in it each room had a balcony, him and Matt will have so much fun there! the building was painted creamy white all around it thw window frames were white and so were the doors, the balcony doors where made of glass as far as Mello could see. The outside had three massive pools, with a bar, the grass was neatly cut and styled, the flowers were surrounding the decorative pillars and hedges were put up all around the hotel like a fence, but clearly much more beautiful, outside you could see activities going on such as golf, paint ball, tennis and much more. Mello eyed the beach ahead, it looked as though you could do stuff there too like jet skiing and volleyball.

"Nice isn't it" L smiled, he turned around in the van to look at everyone.

The group looked at him gobsmacked, Matt and Mello sat in the two front seats and just stared in amazement out the window, Matt saw something and his eyes lit up!

"It's amazing!" Matt yelled "Look at the games room!"

"..."

"Trust you!" Mello laughed pulling his best friend into a one armed hug

**xxxx**

**Next chapter "That so doesn't go there!"**


	12. That so doesn't go there!

**A new chapter. DemonsCanLove probably hates me as I haven't updated !I did it to get a reaction" in a while, but hey! It took me a while to uploaded on "Stuck" as well. When I hit a wall I write other fanfiction as most of us probably do.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, why would I be writing FANfiction lol**

**xxxx**

"This place is amazing!" Matt said amazed as he gawked around the gorgeous hotel. Himself and Mello were currently dragging their luggage through the lobby to get up to their room. They were doing it by themselves because of Mello. Mello had, rather rudely, told the bellhop that he didn't need his help and that he was strong enough to carry his own suitcases he also told the bellhop to fuck off and die which lead to them almost getting kicked out of the hotel. Matt on the other hand was complaining about the weight of his suitcase, probably due to the fact that he had about a ton of games crammed in there. Mello grunted at Matt which was his reply to Matt's earlier comment about the stupid hotel after he had dragged his luggage all the way through the lobby he was now thankfully at the lift.

Mello set his luggage down, blocking the door for people to get past; The people who were trying to get past gave him a dirty look and walked around him to use the stairs. Matt came into view a couple of seconds later dragging his luggage his face bright red more than likely from the cruel and unusual punishment of carrying his own suitcase. Mello sneered at him, he had two suitcases sure and he wasn't complaining!

Mello turned to the lift and looked at the number of floors, only twenty? he was sure he had counted more floors outside. Though he didn't have time to think about some pointless thing, he needed to get into his room and get ready to go out and look about this place. Matt pressed the button for the lift, something Mello SHOULD of done since he was the first person here but obviously that would of been too much of a task for him.

"What floor are we again Matt?" Mello asked, Matt grabbed his room key out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Um room...Thirteen" replied Matt, he smiled at Mello then suddenly Matt's eyes opened wide and a shocked/scared expression dawned on his face, Mello gave him a strange look, boy was Matt acting weird! Suddenly Matt screamed, he jumped up and hid himself behind Mello, Mello jumped at his friend's new level of insanity and his invasion of his personal space.

"Matt!" Mello yelled exasperated, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Matt looked up at Mello, his eyes watering slightly, Mello looked at him and sighed. Their he was all sad and scared again it was endearing really.

"What is it now?" Mello asked his whinny red headed friend. Matt turned around and looked behind him, as if to see if someone was ease dropping in their conversation, he then turned Mello around to face him and leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"It's unlucky Mello, zombies might attack us" Matt whispered, he put both of his hands on Mello's shoulders.

Mello shook his head disbelievingly, "True that thirteen is an unlucky number..." he told his companion "...But for the eight time this trip. Zombies do not exist!"

Matt blushed slightly he was embarrassed at being told he was wrong by Mello. Mello patted him on the shoulder and turned to get their bags

"Doors" Mello stated, lifting up the fallen suitcases, which probably fell from Matt's jumping around.

Matt turned around to see the elevator doors opening he gasped. A girl about his age walked out, she had long brown hair which was tied back and was wearing a black bikini; from the looks of it she was going to the swimming pool or the beach. Matt's jaw dropped, this girl was pretty. The girl walked past the two, she then looked back at Matt and smiled. Matt stood there shocked, he then shyly smiled back

Mello who was dragging his suitcases into the lift stopped and turned around to see what Matt was doing. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl check out Matt and Matt just stand there. Mello cleared his throat and Matt turned around he hastily grabbed his suitcase and drag it over to the lift. Mello put his foot in the door to stop the doors from closing and giving Matt time to get in. The girl stood looking until Mello glared at her, a glare as in to say: "Fuck off and die."

As the elevator doors closed Mello sighed dramatically and folded his arms. Matt turned to look at his best friend he tilted his head questioningly

"Mello?" Matt called

"What!" Mello snapped back, Matt stood back slightly at Mello's bad mood. Mello looked at him and sighed he then pushed the button to their floor and turned back to look at a now sad looking Matt.

"Don't give me that look" he started "I'm just.." Mello cut himself off before he could say anything embarrassing "Just forget it."

Matt smiled at him, whatever it was that was annoying him Matt was sure that Mello would be screaming about it and throwing things soon. The lift doors opened and Matt and Mello dragged their suitcases out of the lift. Once the lift doors closed and the lift returned to the lobby floor again, Matt turned to Mello

"Didn't you have two suitcases?" he asked

Mello put a hand to his forehead "Fuck!"

**xxxx**

Lying on the hotel bed Mello rolled over so his head was buried in the pillow. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep until dinner. L had declared the dinner was at six and he seemed to be very, very excited about this fact as well. Mello sighed. Him and Matt had been in their suite for an hour and had just finished unpacking, Matt was currently playing his PS3 as Mello could hear the noise of the game he was playing. He turned and looked at the digital alarm clock beside him. Five o'clock. So he had one hour before dinner. Mello swung his legs to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Might as well get up" he muttered to himself, he left the bedroom and entered the living room. Well it was the living room and the kitchen combined.

In the suite they had a total of four rooms: a bedroom which had two double beds, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. A bathroom which had a big enough bath, (It could probably fit two people in it) and also a shower. The living room/kitchen which had a three person settee, a TV with added games console provided by Matt and a coffee table which currently was scattered with Matt's games and the last room was a computer room with one computer and a laptop in it. Mello wondered what the hell a room like that was doing in a hotel but he decided against telling Matt as he might think it's a conspiracy of some sort. -ahem- Zombies.

"Matt" Mello called walking into the living room, he saw Matt pausing the game and turning around to face him

"Yeah?" he asked

"L got us some food for the room yeah?" Mello asked his oblivious friend. Matt scratched the back of his head, his way of thinking then he raised his hand into the air like a school child would do when they know an answer to a question; of course Matt didn't wait to be called upon to answer.

"Yeah he did! Lots and lots of it!" He said excitedly, Mello raised an eyebrow at him. It was obvious that he had a lot of sugar he smiled slightly at the redheaded boy.

"Well come on" Mello said, Matt looked at him a questioning look on his face: "Were gonna pack away the food" Mello explained. Matt raised his head slightly in understanding and got up and followed Mello over to the kitchen area.

**xxxx**

"Matt!" Mello yelled; for what was the fifth time that half hour "Stop putting biscuits in the freezer!"

Matt turned around and sighed, holding his packet of ginger nuts in his right hand and his DS in the other. Mello looked at his game console

"Your not playing it Matt, whats the point in carrying it around?" he asked

"I don't want it to get lonely!" Matt explained, dropping the ginger nuts and hugging his DS

"..."

"Just leave" Mello said shaking his head. Matt giggled he set his DS down and ran over to hug the blond boy, who was currently balancing on the small ladder so he could reach the top shelf. Once Matt had hugged him Mello gasped and fell back surprised, Matt quickly jumped out of the way of the falling Mello and Mello landed on the ground. Matt put his hands to his mouth

"Mello?" he asked "Are you alright?"

"Leave...Just leave!"

**xxxx**

A few hours past and Matt and Mello were finally done with unpacking the shopping that L had left out for them. Currently Matt was finishing off his video game and Mello was lying beside him a chocolate bar in one hand and a cigarette packet for Matt in the other.

"Yes!" Matt screamed jumping up and down on the sofa, Mello glared at him; the last thing he needed was L telling him of because Matt was being a retard getting the settee all dirty with his insanely small feet.

"Matt don't jump on the settee" Mello said, in a rather bored voice he got up and placed his chocolate on the coffee table. Matt stopped jumping and turned around to face his blond friend.

"Whats up Mello Yellow?" he said happily bouncing up and down on the bed, Mello glared at him.

"Stop calling me that!" he warned

"Never!"

Matt lifted a pillow and whacked Mello around the head with it. Mello, who was currently putting Matt's controller back on top of the TV, fell over face first to the ground due to the surprise and force of the hit he received, he who knew Matt was as strong as he was. Matt grinned, he loved pillow fights! Who doesn't right? He stood his ground and waited for Mello's next move.

Mello lifted himself of the ground; slightly so his head was raised of the ground and using the palm of his hands he turned around to glare at Matt, who was grinning like the idiot he was. Mello sighed, then suddenly he grabbed the pillow which was lying forgotten on the ground and chucked it at Matt. Matt saw this coming and his eyes opened wide although unfortunately he was too slow to dodge it. The pillow hit him right in the face and he went tumbling over the back of the settee. Mello burst into a fit of laughter. Matt popped his head up over the settee and he could see Mello rolling about the ground in a fit of laughter

"Ah ha ha!..The..Look on your face!..It was hysterical! Ah ha ha ha!" Mello managed to get out through his laughter, he felt as though he couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. Matt was also now currently rolling about the floor in a fit of laughter as well. As the two laughed and laughed at they didn't notice the hotel door open and someone walking in. The person closed the door quite loudly behind them

Matt and Mello jumped up at looked at the door, no-one was there. Mello turned to Matt who looked at him in return

"Did you hear something?" Mello asked Matt, Matt gulped and nodded his head in reply Mello shook his head. It was crazy! It must of been the wind! Matt cuddled into Mello he was obviously afraid.

"Hello boys" The voice said coming from behind them, Matt and Mello's eyes both opened wide...No way could it be...!?

**xxxx**

**Short Chapter **

**Sorry about that, but I wanted Tension! Tension I say!!**

**I'm writing the next chapter now, It should be out by tomorrow **

**Next Chapter "This is what nightmares are made of"**


	13. This is what nightmares are made of

**Another chapter and I must say I do enjoy this one.**

**ooooh unlucky number 13. Well lets hope this chapter is good eh!**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction mate! FAN besides is I owned Death Note I would do a spin-off of the Wammy Boys, Yeah you'll all watch it wouldn't you ;**

**BTW IF YOUR A LIGHT FANGIRL DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER BITCHES! :)**

**The song is Geek In The Pink by Jason Mraz**

**xxxx**

Mello stood up gaping at the person in front of him; it couldn't be them, could it? But but they...Mello's train of thought was interrupted by Matt's high pitched squeal of excitement and joy.

"B!" Matt squealed happily, running over to hug the raven haired man. Mello covered his ears, he could swear that they were now permanently damaged due to Matt and his inability to control himself. Mello shot a glare at the red head who was currently clinging to B. If anyone asked Mello why him and Matt were so attached to B; Mello wouldn't know what to say. B was in ways like L so maybe that was the reason for their admiration. All Mello knew is that even for a murderer he respected and admired B. Mello turned to look at B

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Mello asked, B smirked and set Matt down he then turned to face Mello.

"L invited me" he said a matter of fact tone, Mello blinked; why would L invite B. Beyond Birthday. It made no sense"

"I don't get it either" B said, as though he had just read Mello's mind.

Mello shook his head, then shrugged his shoulders. Well if L invited him then it must be important then. B put his hands in his pockets and looked around the suite, he turned to look at Matt and Mello; they were just standing there looking at B, watching his every move. As though observing him. B sighed

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked, Matt nodded his head so fast it blurred. Mello simply shrugged

"Don't worry" B said " I won't kill you" Matt laughed nervously, of course B wouldn't try to kill them...Would he?

"Have you said to L that your here?" Mello asked, grabbing Matt by the wrist and pulling him into a head lock. This was to stop him wandering around as Matt normally does when Mello talks to someone else.

"Oh yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"..."

As blunt as ever. Beyond Birthday was exactly the same as he was two years ago.

"I remember" Matt chirped in, "When you left.."

B gave both the boys an apologetic look. Mello smirked at him.

"Well you're here now better make the most of it!" he said smirking at B. B smirked back.

"Bring on the strawberry jam! Give it to me!" B raised both hands in the air; as if expecting strawberry jam to fall from the ceiling. Matt smiled and turned around to see Mello about close the door.

A second before Mello closed the door Light was about to step into the suite; unfortunately Mello had slammed the door so Light had walked straight into it. Mello heard a faint "Fuck!" coming from the door, he paused for a second and titled his head wondering what that noise could of been. Matt looked at horror at the door he could just imagine Light's face. Oh no! All they needed was an angry Light; he once threatened to break his DS once, which Mello wasn't very happy about. B on the other hand was just oblivious to the whole scene as he was rummaging through the drawers and cupboards to find strawberry jam.

Mello was brought back to earth as he heard thumping coming from the door he was leaning on. With a quick jump Mello grabbed the door handle and opened it revealing an angry Misa and a severely pissed of Light with a bloody nose. Mello smirked at them. He stood away from the door to let them in.

"Hey" He said grinning. Light just glared at him.

"I bet your happy about giving me this bloody nose!" Light complained.

"Of course!" Mello then smirked and moved to go into the kitchen part where B was still.

Matt laughed at Mello's comment he turned and stuck his tongue out at the couple; Misa turned around to glare at him. Her glare suddenly turned into a smirk. And she started walking seductively towards Matt, winking at Light before doing so.

"Hey Matty kins" Misa said, in her supposedly seductive voice. Matt looked at her and gulped, oh no! Not again! She moved her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Matt placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away.

"I missed you Matt" she smiled, she grabbed Matt's hands and he let up a slight whimper. Misa then moved Matt's down more until...

Mello suddenly grabbed the back of Misa's hair and dragged her, painfully, of Matt. she let out a cry of protest Mello just snarled at her and chucked her at Light. Misa missed hitting Light and instead hit the wall and fell to the ground. Matt turned to look at his violent friend; Mello was seething. Badly! His eyes almost looked red with the anger shining through them.

"Fuck off" was the only words that Mello had chosen to say. Matt gulped if he didn't have a cocky comment about Misa then he must be angry.

"How dare you!" Light screamed, "How dare you hurt my girlfriend you little bastard!"

"How dare your slut girlfriend molest my friend!"

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?!" Light joked nastily.

Mello screamed and ran over towards Light. He grabbed him by his hair and banged his face into the nearest wall. Misa shrieked and Matt winced, he hadn't seen Mello this angry in a long time. Mello repeatedly banged Light's head until Light managed to swing his body around and kick Mello off him; God knows how we could manage to move after that beating. Mello landed on his stomach face down beside Matt which was half a meter from Light. Matt kneeled down beside Mello and grabbed his arm to help him up; Mello swatted his arm away and before Matt could say "L was watching" Mello ran towards Light again. He kicked Light in the stomach with his boots; Light groaned in pain and then started to cough up some blood. Misa and Matt both gasped at the sight of the blood. Mello was about to kick him again but suddenly two people grabbed him and threw him, with some force, onto the sofa.

Mello looked up in time to see Matt over run and jump onto the settee beside him. Matt quickly placed his hand on a cut which Mello had on his head; Mello quickly glanced at it then he turned to the fuming L and B in front of him. L was panting slightly, B was just looking at him Mello could of sworn he saw a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Mello how many times have I told you to control your emotions!" L half yelled, Mello could tell that his heart wasn't in it. It was something that L had to do if he had his own way he would of been beating Light along with him.

B turned around and helped Light up he then supported him to the door, where Misa took them. Once they left the room B slammed the door

"About time they left! That was awesome!" B said happily, raising a hand to Mello "High five!" Mello grinned at him raising his hand

"There will be no high fives!" L scolded; both of the boys turned to look at him. L's face was serious, then it broke into a smile, "Not without me anyway!" L raised his hand and the four boys, because of course Matt joined in, gave each other high fives. They sat down on the settee afterward. Both B and L sat on opposite ends, on the armchairs and Matt and Mello sat slightly sprawled out on the three person settee.

**xxxx**

"So B will be staying with us for a while?" Mello asked L, as the both of them were currently in the bathroom getting ready for dinner. Matt and B had refused to get ready yet so they were playing video games in the living room. The faint cries of "I won!" and "No you didn't" were heard.

"Yes he is" L paused "...Mello I must ask you to promise me something?" L said turning around to face Mello he then set down the sweets he was currently holding on the bathroom counter. Mello, who was straightening his hair set down the straighteners and turned to L.

"Yeah what is it?" Mello asked he looked at L and tilted his head slightly, L sighed he then took a step closer to Mello and placed a hand on Mello's shoulder

"Look after Matt" L stated. Mello blinked at him. Was this a joke?

"What the hell do you think I've been doing! Beating him up!" Mello yelled sarcastically, L just looked at him unfazed by his sarcasm. This was one of L's advantages nothing phases him, some people say its a good thing and others say it's a bad thing. But Mello wished he had it.

"You know what I mean." L said still holding Mello by the shoulders; Mello glanced at his hand and swiped it off him he then turned back to the mirror

"Yes master!" Mello said sarcastically with his back to L, he then picked up his straighteners again and ran them through his blond hair. L turned around to and picked up his packet of sweets.

"I must say these toffees are really nice!" L declared happily "Do you wish to have one Mello?" L asked his blond successor.

"Do they have chocolate on them?" Mello asked, not bothering to look into the packet and see for himself.

"No" L stated, looking into the bag

Mello almost dropped the straighteners he turned to face L, "W-what no chocolate toffees!?"

L didn't understand why Mello was so upset. That or he either didn't care "Yes." he stated again

"Yes to chocolate!" Mello said hopefully

"No, yes to no chocolate."

"Blasphemy!"

"Chocolate is not a religion!"

"Shhh it can hear you!"

L shook his head. He forgot how insane Mello got when it came to his chocolate.

**xxxx**

Matt, who was just out of the shower ran across the living room and into his and Mello's room he slammed the door behind him and looked over at his bed. He saw the clothes that he had set out for what he was going to wear for going to dinner. He didn't get why everyone was so fussy about looking nice when they hand to go to dinner; so Matt had to say goodbye to his body-warmer and his favourite gloves. He glared at Mello's clothes, he was still allowed to wear leather then again that's all that Mello had. Matt walked over to his beside table and turned on the radio set on top of it and as luck had it, it was playing his favourite song.

_"Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it_

_If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it_

_I may be skinny at times but I'm fat for the rhymes_

_Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it" _

"Yes!" Matt yelled throwing off his towel and jumping onto his bed, he started jumping up and down. Matt then started to sing along when the chorus came on

_"I don't care what you might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take you home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you on_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

_like the geek in the pink!!"_

Matt grinned as the song kept on playing. He jumped up and down and flipped on his bed! He was really getting into the beat and the feel of his favorite song. Then Suddenly his music was turned off and Matt was left in silence jumping up and down to nothing.

"Hey!" Matt yelled, he turned around to see a very angry Mello staring back at him; Mello was holding Matt's towel up, Matt looked down and remembered that he threw his towel of so he could dance better. Now he was standing, in front of his best friend totally naked.

"Here!" Mello said throwing the towel at Matt; who caught it and wrapped it around himself at once "Get ready!" Mello scolded

"I am ready, God!" Matt defended; Mello just raised and eyebrow at his friend and then looked him up and down.

"Your going like that are you?" he joked.

"..."

"Fine you win!" Matt declared he turned his back to Mello and stared to get ready.

Mello smirked and left the room giving Matt time to get ready. And to dance to the rest of the song.

"Prepare Yourself!" Matt heard Mello call. Matt smirked well this should be fun

**xxxx**

**Next chapter "Food fight anyone?"**


	14. Food fight anyone?

**Woop a new chapter...Chapter 14 already lol so come on people lets get those reviews up :P**

**Disclaimer: Okay okay you got me..lies dont sue my ass!**

**xxxx**

Mello sighed as him and Matt descended the stairs to go to dinner. Not only did L and B try to force Mello to not bring about eight bars of chocolate with him; a fight that he had obviously won. But Matt was now complaining because he couldn't wear his body warmer...Not that he wore it much anyway! For Matt this was just another excuse to complain about something and it was getting on Mello's nerves! The psycho red headed boy was really driving Mello over the edge.

"Matt!" Mello yelled, stopping halfway down the stairs and turning around to face his friend who was walking behind him. Mello turned around at such a speed that Matt walked straight into him.

"Oomph" Matt said as he walked into the insane blond, Mello quickly pushed the boy away and grabbed onto his shoulders. Matt was dazed for a seconds as to what had just happened.

"Stop it!" Mello scolded, shaking Matt a little by his shoulders.

"Stop what?" Matt asked, cocking his head slightly and putting on an innocent smile. Mello sighed and dropped his head.

"Complaining Matt!" Mello yelled "Stop your whiny ass complaining!"

"Excuse me" a voice said, coming from behind Matt, "But your blocking the stairway" Mello looked up so fast Matt was sure his neck would of snapped. Mello snarled at the person; It was that girl from earlier this morning, who wanted in Matt. Thankfully she was wearing a dress now. Mello tutted

"Fuck off!" he snapped, venom was dripping from his voice; Matt winced, he didn't want Mello to kill the pretty girl. The girl simply laughed at Mello's comment, as if it was a joke. This angered Mello even more.

"Your so funny" she chuckled, she looked over at Matt and smiled, "My names Mary-Sue.."

"I don't give a fuck!" Mello interrupted; the young girl stared at him at a loss for words, she was shocked at his rudeness. Before Matt could apologize for Mello's actions Mello grabbed him and threw Matt behind him, Matt caught his balance on the last couple of steps so he thankfully didn't fall. Mello shot a glare at Mary-Sue and walked down the stairs leaving the girl standing bewildered. A smirk formed on Mello's face. Matt waited at the bottom of the stairs for Mello; maybe because he didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Mello or he actually was generally that loyal.

"I hate her" Mello muttered as the two turned the corner, walking towards the dinner hall. Matt sighed.

"You don't know her" he said placing a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"I don't want to know her, she sucks!"

"How do you know you don't know her!"

"I have a sucking radar duh!"

Matt shook his head he wasn't going to win Mello was far to stubborn. Mello kicked the door open to the dinning room and entered his eyes scanning the room to see where everybody was. And there they were. Trust L, they were at the very back right hand corner!

"I'm starving" Matt complained, he shot a quick glance at Mello and suddenly strode over to the table, quite fast that Mello could barely keep up with him.

L looked up as the two sat down on the two remaining seats. The table had eight seats, L and B were on the opposite ends of the table on one another on the end tables, Misa and Light were sitting opposite each other, Matt and Mello sat opposite each other two and Near sat opposite his robot toy. Which for some reason, had a seat of its own. Mello looked at it and twitched; he didn't like the idea of sitting beside a robot. On his other side was Misa, she kept trying to play footsie with Light under the table and kept hitting Matt.

"Ouch!" Matt complained, Mello twitched god! Everyone was so annoying. Mello looked over at Light and smirked. The sight of his face was reward enough.

"Well" L started to say,

"Since we are all here. Let's order" B finished

**xxxx**

Mello felt like banging his head against the table. The waitress came over fifteen minutes ago asking for every ones order of course not everyone had decided yet so they asked her for five more minutes. THAT WAS FIFTEEN minutes ago! Mello glared over at Near, who was talking to Matt. He was probably thinking of killing him and turning him into a toy. The weird albino!

"Mello!" Mello jumped up at the sound of his voice he looked around to see B glaring at him; obviously he was the one trying to get his attention. That or he is really insane.

"Yeah?" Mello asked.

"Are you ready to order?" B asked, Mello stared at him. Was he being serious?

"...Yes!" Mello exploded "Isn't everyone!"

"Yes. Yes they are" B said simply. Mello twitched again; he must be developing some sort of twitching disorder, he sighed and folded his arms.

Mello looked around at all the waitresses passing by. Was it his imagination or where they avoiding this table? Mello looked around and released that he wouldn't of blamed them. B and L were sitting in their normal positions, shoes of and in B's case covered in strawberry jam; Near was talking talking?! To his robot, not childish talking but an actual conversation. Mello decided NOT to open that box of issues. He looked over at Light and Misa and wished he hadn't, Misa was licking his ear...Mello shook his head as the disgusting scene and looked straight ahead at his red headed companion. Blue eyes met orange tinted green ones, Matt smiled.

"What!" Mello snapped, this made Matt grin even more.

"Your angry!" wait to the the obvious Matt.

"That's 'cause I'm hungry dip-shit!" Matt laughed and Mello raised his eyebrow at the boy. He didn't know how him being starving till the point of actually eating Near was funny at all.

"That's it!" Mello shouted, banging his hands on the table before getting up and storming over to the waitress.

"Oi bitch!" Mello yelled, the waitress looked at him disgusted at his use of vulgar language in a restaurant like this.

"Don't give me that look!" Mello warned, Matt ran up and placed his hands on Mello's shoulders and steering him away from the girl slightly.

"Eh heh heh heh, what my friend here is trying to say is that we are ready to order and that we have been for quite a little while."

"We've been waiting for ages!" Mello corrected

"Okay Mello settle."

"No!"

"Fine" said the waitress popping the chewing gum she had in her mouth with her tongue. She stood up fully and brushed the bangs out of her black hair, "_I'll come serve you now_." her girls voice was very squeaky and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Mello twitched at the sound she made; was that her voice? why didn't she sound like that earlier?

Matt steered Mello back to his seat and pushed him, quite hard onto the apparently leather chair; In Mello's opinion it was fake, but that was a rant for another day.

"Stay!" Matt warned the temperamental young blond. Mello glared up at Matt with a look which said that he was the leader of them two not Matt!

"I ain't no dog Matt!" Mello said sourly.

"Then stop acting like a bitch!" Matt shot back, sitting down and crossing his arms.

Mello snarled at him, how dare he! Mello huffed and turned away from Matt. Matt just glared at the back of his blond haired companion.

"Now now" L said as he saw the waitress coming towards them, B smiled at the thought of finally eating. And so did the rest of the table; if they went any longer without eating then poor Near might of been the main course.

The girl from earlier came towards them, she took out her notepad and pen and shot a quick glance at everyone around the table.

"May I take your order?" she asked. It took a while for everyone to get over the shock of how high voice her voice was. Most people at the table sat and stared at her, their mouth's open slightly. Amazed.

"May I take your order?!" she asked again, annoyance was heard, surprisingly enough, in her voice. L was the first to regain his composure and speak

"Yes may I have the "Strawberry Surprise" with ice cream please?" he asked putting his thumb into his mouth, the woman gave him a quick nod and turned to face B on the other side of the table.

B moved back in his chair when she turned to look at him; he was frightened in-case she started talking again. The waitress titled her head slightly as if to say: "Can I take your order." B also put his thumb to his mouth and said.

"Can I have the "Strawberry Surprise" with strawberry jam?" The woman looked at him

"_Jam?_"

"Yes!" B answered quite quickly and clearly, he was obviously pained by her voice. She stared at him for a second and then nodded her head she turned to Light

"Can I have Shogayaki please?" The woman gave a nod. Mello stared at him

"Excuse me?!" he asked rather rudely; Light sighed and turned towards the blond chocolate lover.

"Shogayaki are pork slices marinated in ginger sauce. And can I have that with rice please" he added to the waitress. Mello snorted

"It's perfect for you since it had "gay" in its name. Just. Like. You." Mello teased. Light sighed and waved a hand up in the air in defeat. Misa giggled at how "noble" her Light was. The waitress then turned to Misa.

"Oh I'll have a cucumber and chicken salad" Misa said smiling at the girl. The girl smiled back and turned to Matt

"Burger."

The woman nodded again. Mello could of sworn her head was sore by now. She turned to face him

"I want the "Death by Chocolate." he stated swinging on his chair

_"Oh we have none of that left." _the girl answered apologetic

"What is wrong with you!" Mello yelled, "No chocolate!". The woman winced and then looked fearfully around the table, everyone was currently looking at their shoes; well L and B were looking at their feet. She turned to face the chocolate lover. Mello sighed and folded his arms

"Fine." he said "Just give me all your chocolate ice cream in a pie"

_"In a pie?"_

"Yes! And do something about your voice its disturbing!"

The girl blushed and turned to, finally, Near. Near twiddled with his hear

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" she asked him sweetly. Matt and Mello winced her sweet tone was even worse!

"He'll eat toys" Mello interrupted. Near shot his a glare and then...Silence

_"What will you have?_

_"Sweetie?"_

_"Sweetie?!"_

"For god sake Near, answer her before our ears explode!" Both B and Mello shouted

"I'll have Shoyu Ramen" Near replied

"Why?!" Mello complained, "Your not even Japanese!"

Near turned to look at Mello; the waitress found this a good time to run.

"Mello I'm broadening my taste buds, you should try it instead of eating chocolate all the time"

"No!"

"You'll get fat."

"You'll get fat! Sitting on your butt all day playing with your toys!"

Before Near could make a comeback, L threw his spoon at Mello. Unfortunately it missed and hit the woman behind Mello

"Ow!" the woman complained, she turned around to glare at the detective.

"Can I have that back now?" L asked.

**xxxx**

An hour later everyone was just getting their food. A different waitress from before came over and handed Mello his -ahem- chocolate pie. Matt stared at it then laughed

"I can't believe they made that for you!" he laughed, Mello smirked

"I'm that persuasive."

"No your just scary."

"I got chocolate so I'm happy."

"Good."

There was a crashed and a yell of complaint coming from the edge of the table. Matt and Mello looked up to see B standing up, his chair lying on the floor; he must of got up so fast that it toppled over. He was now standing with his arms crossed glaring down at his dessert like it just had wronged him in some way.

"It has no strawberry jam! Just strawberry ice-cream!" he complained flailing his arms about in the air.

Light sighed and turned to face the insane mass murderer.

"It's not that much of a big deal. Here just eat it, its still strawberry it won't kill you."

B shot a glare at Light; if looks could kill Light would be dead and B wouldn't even need a Death Note.

"Not a big deal!" B yelled. Most people in the restaurant turned to look at there table. Mello lifted his fork and started to stab his chocolate pie, Matt shit his a weird look, then started doing the same to his burger.

B put his hand into his dessert and threw its remains at Light, it flew in the air and hit Light straight on the face that he fell over. Matt and Mello burst into laughter. L looked up from eating his dessert then looked down again. He had decided not to get involved.

Light got up, he lifted pieces of chicken and threw it at B; the chicken hit his already dirty shirt. Mello grabbed Near's head and shoved it into his chocolate pie. Matt looked at him in shock.

"It wasn't real chocolate" Mello explained. Near growled and grabbed his bowl of ramen and poured it over Mello's head. Mello jumped up in pain; as the ramen was hot even Mello couldn't stand a boiling hot substance being poured over his head. Matt jumped up and knocked the bowl of Mello's head. Both boys stood and stared at each other for a minute and then turned to glare at Near; as quick as lightning both Matt and Mello lunged themselves at Near.

Five minutes later, L had finished his dessert. He looked up to see Matt, Mello and Near wrestling on the floor. Misa was picking the cucumber out of her salad and B had Light in a headlock and was hitting him on the head with a small piece of chicken.

The manager came over to L. L sighed and put his hand up.

"I know." L said sighing "Get out."

**xxxx**

**Woop I must say I don't like Light or Near that much. It must tell. Although I love them. Love/Hate thing.**

**And I think that's Japanese food. If it isn't then please corrected me**

**Next Chapter: "You WILL be the death of me"**


	15. you WILL be the death of me!

**Another chapter down...My Health and Social teacher tried to run me over today. I'm not bad a student am I? lol. I've gotten into the habit of writing fan fiction in study now lol. Anyways I hope you like this chapter**

**Spread Mello cheer!! gets shot by Mello**

**Disclaimer: I own Mello's milkshake ;**

**Celebration of 15th chapter woop woop!**

**I must thank Living in a fantasy you are an inspiration lol **

**xxxx**

The room Matt and Mello were currently sleeping in was filled with empty pizza boxes and empty cake containers from the bakery across the road; after the group got kicked out of the restaurant for: "Disturbing the peace and scaring the customers" L thought it would be best if they went to someones suite, (notice how he didn't imply his own, oh sneaky L!) and just get a takeout. Matt had suggested his and Mello's room, probably because he could play his precious video games. Mello wasn't too fond on the idea of Near being in his own personal hotel space. But he gave in as his stomach was threatening to kill itself.

It was currently morning; after causing such a mess in Matt and Mello's room the others ran off when the two boys fell asleep. Leaving Mello to wake up and see the mess. He was currently standing in living room looking around the room his eyes twitching; he was intent on revenge now.

Matt came out from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes; he then slipped on a pizza box and went flying into the back of Mello. Both boys were lying in the middle of a rubbish heap on the floor. Mello groaned and sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"God! Look at this mess!" he complained, Matt laughed lightly although it was more to himself that to the dysfunctional blond. Matt sat up in time to see the door opening and L shuffling in looking amused.

"Oh my!" L exclaimed, looking around the room "Look at the mess of this place, I'd of thought use would of cleaned up a little bit" L teased.

Matt grabbed the back of Mello's shirt and pulled him back to the ground so he wouldn't attack L, that's all Mello needed on his report card this year. Mello glared at Matt then sighed.

B came into the room and walked straight into the kitchen part of the suite. Matt stood up.

"Oh not even a hello!" He called over at B in a hurt tone of voice, all Matt got back in reply was something about strawberry jam. Mello shook his head and turned towards L, getting up he said:

"Hey L!"

"Yes?" the detective answered.

"What's happening today?"

L put his thumb to his mouth before answering "We are all having breakfast and then..Karaoke"

Matt s eyes light up in excitement, "Really!" he squealed, jumping up and down excitedly "Oh yes I love to sing!"

Mello swallowed hard. He felt as though he was having a seizure; he hated singing! Hated it! There was no way he would degrade himself in public, unless it was to gain some chocolate. L seemed to notice Mello being uncomfortable; he turned to face the blond boy

"Don't worry Mello you don't have to..."

Mello cut him off my yelling "I'm not worrying! And yeah I know I don't have too because I'm not going to!"

Matt stepped back a bit. God! Mello has been so moody these past couple of days. At that moment in time B came out of the kitchen area carrying as much strawberry jam as he could hold.

"Does anyone remember Light throwing a piece of chicken at me last night?" B asked, his tone of voice was full of wonder. Mello fought to keep in a laugh.

"I remember you hitting him with the same piece of chicken." Mello replied smirking slightly at the memory of last night.

"Ah yes that's right" B said before walking away and sitting on the settee to eat his jam. Mello sighed ad shook his head.

"Breakfast time soon!" Called an extremely happy voice from the door way; Mello quickly looked around to see if he could beat this incredibly annoying person with any pointy thing close to him...There was an umbrella; no L would get mad, He seems to like umbrella's for some odd reason. Misa came skipping in wearing an apron, Matt and Mello stared at her for a second taking her attire into consideration.

"No." Mello said, Matt turned to look at him.

"No?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yes. No, like denial I'm just denying it."

"Lawl" Matt replied, Mello turned around to look at him giving him a weird look

"Lawl?" he questioned.

"Yes it's how you say L.O.L."

"..."

Mello stared at him at a loss for words.Misa sighed and started to pretend to clean; yes! She was just pretending to clean. Mello just stared at her, obviously this girl was just lazy or Light has a maid fetish.

"Light likes maid's doesn't he Misa" Mello teased, Matt giggled

"You do!"

"Shut up." Mello yelled, he remembered Matt screaming about him liking maid's in the last hotel they stayed in.

Near entered their room, Mello had the biggest urge to tell him that no albino's were allowed but B and L were in the room. They would yell at him and steal his chocolate; well that was Mello's excuse anyway. Near bowed at Matt and Mello. Yes Near bowed, and he sat beside B on the sofa. Mello sighed and shook his head.

Misa stopped pretending to clean up and huffed, blowing the bangs out of her hair, she replied

"I'm away for a shower"

"Breakfast is soon." was the only reply she got and it was from L; he was currently piling up sugar cubes on top of a pizza box, which was on top of the TV, L turned to Near and said:

"You should go get ready too Near."

"Okay L"

Both Misa and Near left, Mello turned to Matt

"I hope she rapes him" he whispered.

Suddenly a maid came bursting into the room, Matt's yes lit up and he turned towards Mello.

"Mello look it's a maid. You like maids!" Matt said this sentence as if he was telling Mello that he does. Not reminding him. Not that Mello liked maids anyway!

"..."

The maid turned around and looked at Mello giving him a sexy smile; Mello blushed and turned away from the girl. L and B looked at each other and they both hit him playfully, the maid giggled, holding up a feather duster.

"Want me to clean you?" she said sexily to Mello.

Matt frowned at the woman. He decided that he didn't like her, Mello rubbed the back of his head he was growing redder and redder by the second. Both L and B couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed Mello was.

"U-um w-well...I-I" Mello managed to stutter before Matt walked over and glomped him.

"Breakfast!" He declared, B looked up at them before screaming rather loudly:

"THEY HAVE STRAWBERRY JAM!" And with that the mass murderer ran out of the room, grabbing L as well. Matt dragged Mello out of the room while Mello waved goodbye to the maid. She stood there stunned for a few minutes.

"What a weird group we have this week" she muttered, she turned around and saw the mess of Matt and Mello's room. She twitched and dropped her cleaning supplies.

**xxxx**

"Jam!" B declared happily as the waiter set down the confectionery for the toast; no-one dared touch the jam though, even Light knew better. B practically dived towards the plate, L lifted it up and gave it to the jam hungry B. Matt turned around and whispered to Mello.

"Do you like her?" Mello looked up; the first person he saw was Misa, she had no make-up on; Mello felt as though he died a little inside. Shaking it off he turned towards Matt.

"Who? Misa like that?!" Mello declared, Matt shook his head.

"The maid this morning! You were all over her!"

"No I wasn't!" Mello defended "Besides what about that Mary-Sue bitch! Your all over her all the time!"

"That's different!"

"How!"

"It just is!"

The rest of the group looked at Matt and Mello; they were obviously interested in their arguement. Light turned to Misa and whispered

"I told you they were gay!" Misa laughed and Mello turned around to face Light

"Shut the fuck up I'm-a-gay!"

Light smirked, "Ha! You just admitted it."

The rest of the table went silent; Light did not just do that did he? Near wondered if he threw his toy at someone it might divert Mello's attention; but no that probably wont work. Mello lunged across the table at Light. In his attempts to strange the accused Kira he accidentally kicking B's strawberry jam to the floor. B looked at it; his expression changed from being extremely happy, from eating jam to wearing an expression similar to a person that just witnessed their friend beside them get shot.Jam could of been B's friend.

L stood up as quick as he could, and without looking at anyone around the table he grabbed his sugar cubes and ran. Yes ACTUALLY RAN, away from the scene. Matt stood there in a daze while Misa and Near tried to pull Mello of Light for what must of been the tenth time. And B sat on the ground mourning the loss of his strawberry jam.

As for the waiters. They decided not to get involved in this one.

**xxxx**

**Another chapter done**

**I'm not in the best of moods today**

**But hopefully that hasn't effected my writing! **

**Read and Review**

**Next chapter "Sing your heart out"**


	16. Sing your heart out

**Chapter 16 woop! I must thank everyone who has reviewed especially Living in a Fantasy and Charlie Weasley's Angel I love you guys lol**

**Also At the end of this chapter I have posted the songs I have use. Yes songs. Well I think the title gave it away anyway lol.**

**I'm in a better mood**

**And ready to write!**

**xxxx**

After the disaster which was breakfast L demanded that everyone gets ready AGAIN. Mello blamed Light. It was so his fault! Him and his stupid girlfriend. Matt was also huffing with him because Mello apparently likes a maid. NOT! Mello looked around the bathroom he was currently in, then his eyes fell to the shower he was meant to get into. For spite Mello had already turned on the water; hey its not like they had to pay the water bill and even if they did, he alone wouldn't have too.

Mello could hear Matt singing in the other room. Mello smiled, Matt was really a good singer when he wanted to be. Although Mello had never seen him sing in front of people before. You know the way some people sound different when their singing in front of others they don't know. Apparently. Not that Mello would know! He didn't sing.

Mello hopped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running down his bare back. Closing his eyes and relaxing. It felt wonderful. Suddenly! Their was a banging on the door. Mello opened his eyes and turned around, the second he realized that the banging had stopped Matt burst in, carrying the spare bathroom key in his right hand. Mello stood still for a second before lunging out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"M-Matt!" He stammered: "Privacy please?" Matt stared at him then shook his head.

"Mello I have no idea what you are talking about but I need your help." Mello felt a twinge of anger, couldn't this of waited until he had got his shower? UNTIL HE HAD GOT DRESSED!? Now Mello was standing naked in front of Matt; well he had a towel wrapped around him but still you would still feel naked nonetheless. Mello shook his head.

"Later" Matt frowned.

"No!" Mello glared at him and Matt glared back.

"I want your attention now!"

"Let me get dressed!" Then something clicked in Mello's head, he smirked at the boy.

"The "Great Gamer God" needs help from me?" he teased the red headed boy. Mello moved closer and put his arm around him, Matt blushed.

"So what is it? What game do you need help with?" Matt looked at him the expression on his face was similar to what it would be if you told him Mario wasn't real.

"I don't need help with a game! How dare you!" Matt spat back at Mello; Mello blinked confused at how angry his companion got. "I need you to tell me if I am good at singing."

Mello sighed and walked away from the red head to the other side of the room. Damn it! He thought he had some type of win over Matt; I guess that will have to wait for another day. "Yes" Mello mumbled. Matt's eyes lit up and he ran over towards the blond chocolate lover and hugged his waist.

"M-Matt! Towel!" Was all Mello managed to stutter out; Matt grinned up at him and hugged him tighter. He then let go and stood up leaving an embarrased Mello to fix his towel.

"That means so much coming from you!" Matt declared happily. Mello turned around a bored expression was formed on his face. What made Matt think he couldn't sing? Was he really going to do this karaoke thing?

"You should do it to Mell's" Matt said, answering Mello's telepathic question and insulting him at the same time. Mello scoffed.

"No. I am not going to sing in front of people. Thats degrading!"

"Near's doing it."

Mello stopped in his tracks. Near? Singing?! This was brilliant! Mello would degrade himself seven times if it meant beating Near! He turned around to face Matt so fast his towel nearly flew off. He grinned at the baffled redheaded boy.

"Hell yeah! I will beat Near this time! I will be number one!"

And with that Mello left the bathroom in a triumphant march. Matt stood in the bathroom smiling. Mello got most of his energy from wanting to beat Near; and he knew that Mello was a good singer, he could hear him singing in the shower. Not that he listened with his ear against the door or anything! Well only once. Suddenly Mello came storming back in to the bathroom.

"Hey I need a shower get out!" he demanded. Matt chuckled. Even Mello could look threatening in a towel.

**xxxx**

Matt stared in shock as Mello was getting dressed. He was putting on his best seductive leather and for Matt it was a little to much to handle. All the leather clung to the right places on Mello's body. Matt felt like a pervert just looking at his friend. Mello styled his hair so is was slightly messy and ruffled. Very sexy. Those girls better watch out! Mello was currently putting on a little bit of eyeliner, her turned to look at Matt.

"What's with you?" he asked the gamer. Matt looked down on the ground.

"Jeez Mello your even getting me kinda hot here" Matt joked. Mello laughed.

"Well that's good. I'm hotter than Near so I'm going to use my body as an advantage."

"Your feminine body!" Matt joked again. Jokes where what was getting his through this.

"Quiet you" Mello scolded. Before applying his eyeliner. Matt sunk to the floor.

"Oh hurry up!" Matt yelled frustrated.

"Stop being so frustrated!"

"I can't!"

"God!" Mello declared finally finishing, he flicked his hair and turned to look at Matt, who was currently huffing at said blond. Mello sighed and got up he walked oer towards the red head and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on Matt! Let's go beat Near!" Matt smiled a little, at least Mello was ready to sing! Matt turned himself around so he was facing the blond, still in his grasp.

"Yeah lets" He whispered. Both boys grinned at each other.

**xxxx**

Mello sighed as he looked around the room. It was quite sickening really; the hotel had decided to put up banners saying: "Karaoke time" or "Let's boogie" Mello was sure if one word had to be annihilated it would be "boogie." If anyone said that near him he would kill them. Jump up and down. And kill. The homicidal blond turned to face his red headed companion. Matt looked nervous, well looked was an understatement. Matt looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. Mello looked around his table which consisted of all of them. All of use where singing? Very odd. Misa looked extremely giddy, Light looked smug, L looked...well how he normally looks, B looked excited, maybe because he had small packets of jam which he had stolen at lunch. And Near. Near! He looked so confident that Mello felt like stabbing him in the face!

The announcer came onto the stage and smiled at everyone, she was extremely pretty; Mello recognized her somewhere before, maybe on the cover of a magazine he had. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome contestants to the Karaoke night! The winner will get unlimited meals for themselves and their party..." Mello almost dropped dead, unlimited chocolate! Well if Matt won then he would still get unlimited chocolate. So it was a win win. He glanced over at Near. If Near won Mello wouldn't even eat anything! He had to win. A squeal was heard in the corner Mello turned around to practically see L and B drooling. Oh yes! Unlimited sugar for them two!

"Okay so the first singer here is...Near Come on up" Mello glared as Near hopped on his seat and hopped onto the stage. Dressed like he normally does, Mello smirked. Near looked so depressing as always.

Near grabbed the microphone and the music started to play. Near stood in the same place. He obviously wasn't going to dance for anyone anytime soon.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

And their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow"

Mello's face dropped. Near was good But he picked a very depressing song. The song itself made people want to jump out of a window or cut themselves with whatever cutlery they could reach. Near sat down on the stage and started to sing more and more. His tone was emotionless like a robot.

"And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world ... mad world

Enlarging your world

Mad world"

The song ended. Mello looked around and seen every ones faces blank. Near had successfully sucked the life out of everyone in this place. The announcer looked stunned; or maybe Near had sucked out her soul as well. She quickly regained her composure

"Well done Near!" she declared. Her announcement made most people snap out of the soul sucking daze they were in. Matt jump slightly and clapped, Mello glared at him. For the reason that he was clapping at the enemy. L nudged Mello and told him to clap to, of course Mello denied doing this saying that he would rather die than clap to Near. L sighed and continued to clap.

The announcer smiled as Near jumped off the stage. She was obviously happy that he had left. She enjoyed her soul. She cleared her throat and spoke again:

"Okay the next contestant is...L? Um is L here?" L raised his hand and got up. He slowly shuffled his way onto the stage. The woman smiled nervously at L and handed him the microphone. L did take it from her but looked at it for second before finally taking it with his thumb and index finger. The woman practically leaped off the stage to get away from the strange man. The music started to play and L held the microphone upside down and started to sing:

"I know a guy who's tough but sweet

He's so fine, he can't be beat

He's got everything that I desire

Sets the summer sun on fire

I want candy, I want candy"

Matt and Mello laughed out loud. Not because L was bad but because of the song he had chosen. While L was singing he rocked his hips back and forth and rocking the microphone back and forth as well. Matt and Mello started to wave their arms as well singing along. L stood up straight and started to jump and prance around the stage. Like a candy fairy.

"Candy on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine,

Then I'll have candy all the time

I want candy, I want candy

I want candy, I want candy..."

When the song ended L threw the microphone into the crowd and fell to his knees with his arms opened wide. The crowd burst into applause and L grinned at Matt and Mello who grinned back. After L had leaped of the stage; the most active any of the Wammy boys had seen him ever! The announcer said another persons name. The got up and sung and whatnot. Then she announced Matt's name.

"Okay Matt come on up!" she said grinning at the red head. Matt looked like a deer trapped in headlights, he turned to Mello.

"I can't do this Mell's!" Mello put his arm around his friend

"You can! you can! I have faith in you Mail!" At the sound of his real name Matt calmed down. He allowed Mello to hold his hand and walk him onto the stage. The woman kindly gave Matt the microphone. Matt, unlike L, took it instantly. The music began to play and Matt panicked slightly, he looked down at Mello who gave him the thumbs up. Matt smiled at him and looked around the room. He began to sing:

"Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it

If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it

I may be skinny at times but I'm fat for the rhymes

Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it

Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'

This baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'

Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in

But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see"

Mello's mouth dropped. Wow was Matt good! Mello looked around to see many of the girls in the room swoon over Matt. Matt jumped around the stage and grinned like the cute boy he was.

"I don't care what you might think about me

You'll get by without me if you want

Well,I could be the one to take you home

Baby we could rock the night alone

If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down

But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know

That I could be the one to turn you on

We could be the talk across the town

Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another

You might regret what you let slip away"

Matt rocked his shoulders back and forth and winked at Mello, who grinned back. Mello could hear B mumbling something about unlimited jam. Mello laughed out loud. This night was great! Really worth it. Matt was jumping about and waving at some of the girls who were screaming at him.

"I'm the geek in the pink ya'll

geek is the color for fall

I'm the geek in the pink

so I'm the geek ya'll

in the pink ya'll

geek is the color for fall

I'm the geek in the pink"

Once the song ended Matt threw down the microphone and lunged towards his own table cuddling down beside Mello.

"That was amazing!" Mello exclaimed giving Matt a high five. Matt grinned his face was pure red due to all the exercise the gamer was doing on stage. L patted Matt on the head. Obviously the four of them B, L, Matt and Mello were working together to get sugary junk food. If Mello had to give them a nickname it would be NTD "No To Diabetes!" Mello smirked. He liked that name and was determined to use it. Someday.

"Okay so Light Yagami is next!" Light got up looking like such a smug bastard walking onto the stage that Mello had to fight the urge to throw his glass of coke at him. But no. Mello wouldn't waste coke. Not on Light. Light took the microphone from the woman and winked at her, the woman blushed; yes because Light is such a stud muffin! The music played and Light grinned at Misa before starting to sing:

"Shut up

and sleep with me

Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up

and sleep with me

Come on uh huh and sleep with me

I love your body

Not so much I like your mind

In fact you're boring

Pretend not being of my kind

You keep on talking of some girl I don't know

When will you shut up and when will we go"

Mello twitched. His whole body rejected Light and rejected this song, Mello shot a glance at Misa who looked as though she was about to faint. Please! Light was not attractive in the slightest. Especially with this song; but looking around many girls looked weak at the knees. L sat in silence staring at Light. He was obviously revolted in the scene he was witnessing. Light was singing; obviously to Misa but it could be to L who knows. And he was touching himself. Touching himself! In places you shouldn't do publicly! Mello felt like stabbing himself or Light. Once Light had finished all the girls, including the announcer, burst into applause.

"Well done Light!" She announced smiling at the cocky suspected murderer. And Light took all the praise in. Absorbing it like a giant sponge. Mello growled, he was not going to lose to Light. Once Light had sat down the woman stood back on the middle of the stage.

"Okay! Our last contestant for today is Mello!"

Mello felt Matt pat him on the back, "Good luck" the red head whispered. Mello walked onto the stage, his heart was in his mouth; had he ever felt this nervous before? Probably not. The woman handed Mello the microphone and he took it nodding his head. The woman stood off stage and the music started to play. Mello swallowed hard and started to sing:

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!"

Matt's mouth fell open, Mello was good at singing! And what a song to pick! Matt enjoyed goodnight nurse's version of milkshake better than that other woman's. He grinned.

Mello jumped around the stage, his hair falling seductively over his face. His outfit was one to admire as well, with his rhythmic dancing Mello could almost pass for a stripper.A sexy leather wearing stripper. Although he looked damn good as one! Matt looked around to see most girls also weak at the knees. He couldn't blame them. Mello had the bad boy leather wearing sexy guy image down to a Tee! Mello also touched himself, but did it in a more tasteful manner than Light he rocked his hips slowly and ran his hands threw his hair. He smirked at the crowd and began singing again:

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!"

Once the song was over Mello dropped the mic and gave Light the finger. This was lead by a slew of yells and wolf whistles at Mello. The announcer came onto the stage looking a little flustered.

"Well I will announce the winner now. The winner is..."

**xxxx**

**Woop that was a long chapter. Lol don't shoot me It was quite an evil thing I had done lol smirks I only put the start and end of each song. And below I have some links to which song I had used. As Milkshake I hear it ebing song as it is by Goodnight Nurse now enjoy the links people.**

**Of course paste this into YouTube as ff is not letting me put the link up for some odd reason.**

**Near - /watch?vml9zWHdMJCU**

**L - /watch?vFKkS6LCslnA**

**Matt - /watch?vAvKRPt7DvIA**

**Mello - /watch?v05FCQhrQL0Y**

**I managed to find a video which had those characters in it lol pretty cool. As for the makers of the videos look you get free advertising!**

**Next Chapter: "I think It IS poison!"**


	17. I think IT is poison!

**Wow I'm still alive good...Some people get angry with cliffhangers but luckily noone of use tried to kill me. Unless you tried to and didn't succeed, like that person trying to feed me cupcakes at a seminar today. Cupcakes of doom I say!**

**Now the winner is (you shall be told in the story) and I don't want people screaming because who they wanted to win didn't. I hate Near just to let you people know.**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put this up omg! gets shot**

**Put up a disclaimer, they might shoot you if you don't.**

**xxxx**

Once the song was over Mello dropped the mic and gave Light the finger. This was lead by a slew of yells and wolf whistles at Mello. The announcer came onto the stage looking a little flustered.

"Well I will announce the winner now. The winner is... L! Come on up L!" The woman announced clapping her hands together.

There was an explosion at Matt and Mello's table. Both Matt and Mello screamed and jumped on L, obviously excited that their idol won. B squealed happily and jumped up onto the table and started to dance; he started to do the chicken dance and was screaming about all the jam he could eat. Light was seething, obviously he was annoyed that the panda won. As L shuffled his way onto the stage, followed by Matt and Mello; B was standing bopping it out on the table. Light turned towards Misa and whispered:

"It was a contest for rejects and the biggest reject won" He whispered, Misa giggled like an idiot in her high, abnormally squeaky pitched tone, causing the boys on stage to turned around and stare at her. Mello sighed and looked over at L, who was holding his trophy in his usual way, index finger and thumb.

"Hey L can I borrow that?" Mello asked pointing at the trophy. L nodded and handed it to Mello, who took it in his right hand, looked at it for a second then threw it at Misa. The trophy went flying through the air; in slow motion in Misa's eyes. And missed her. Hitting Light in the face, Light fell on his chair due the impact. Matt and Mello burst into a fit on uncontrollable laughter; L didn't see what happened as he was writing a list of "unlimited" sweets he wanted. B was still dancing...and some staff were trying to get him down as he was scaring the little children.

"Why!" Light screamed, more to himself than to Misa or Mello, "Why do you hate me God!" Mello snickered while Misa tried to help Light of the ground and Matt patted his best friend on the back. Mello turned and flashed a grin towards his friend before walking over towards Light.

"God hates you Kira deal with it." Mello shot back; Light who was now on his feet turned and glared at the blond boy, Mello grinned back at him.

"Loser!" He jested at Light then turned around to talk to Matt who was walking up to him. Light went to -ahem- bitch slap Mello but B jumped down on time and tackled the man, Mello turned around to see the pair wrestling on the ground.

"What?" Mello asked himself, L came shuffling towards the pair as well.

"Stop it you two!" L scolded. B sighed and stood up brushing himself clean. Near, the soul stealer, walked up towards L and mumbled something of a praise or a congratulations. Mello smirked, Near hated to lose as he hardly did if often. But come one! There was no way that L's heirs could beat him in a singing contest. Light got up and turned to face Mello.

"Hey Mello!" He called, causing the blond to turn and face him,

"What's the matter?" Mello asked, slightly annoyed that he actually had to communicate with Light. Light's face broke into a smirk,

"Your face!" He yelled, obviously he had thought this was the best joke in the world he turned around and high fived Misa, who was giggling like she was on LSD. Probably was too. Matt looked at Mello's blank face; the blond was in shock at the hideousness of the comeback Light had just shot at him. Matt sighed and looked up at Light who was still congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Whatever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much. You're not that good." Matt shot at him before grabbing Mello and walking him towards L and B. The four sat down at their table and broke into a conversation about the prize they will receive. The announcer came over with two big bags full of assorted candies and handed it to L. B frowned at the woman.

"Is that all we get!" He yelled making the woman flinch and turn around to look at him: "No jam! I want jam! Now!"

"No chocolate! Give us chocolate!" Mello shot in as well. Matt sighed and walked away from the yelling crowd. He'd leave Mello to his bickering for a while and go play some games in the arcade. Maybe win Mello something!

**xxxx**

Matt looked all around him and yup, he was sure of it! He was lost. Matt looked down the hallway he was just facing. Did he come that way? He didn't know! What if he was lost! What would he do!? Matt started to panic; If you were a gamer with no real knowledge of the real world I'm pretty sure that you will start to panic as well. Deciding that panicking silently wasn't helping Matt in the slightest. He decided to run around and scream about the hotel hoping to find someone who knows where he is. While screaming and running, with his eyes closed, Matt started to think that this plan of his was actually working. Until he ran right into something.

Crashing to the ground with a painful thud Matt opened his eyes to see what in the world he ran into...It was...

"Mary-sue?!" Matt exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and looking at the girl, she giggled and pulled Matt into a hug causing him to blush furiously.

"Matt! I heard you sing! You were wonderful!" She gave the red head a quick peck on the cheek and linked arms with him; which caused him to blush even redder, if that was even possible. A loud crunching noise was heard which made Matt's stomach flutter. He turned around to see Mello leaning against a random doorway, a piece of chocolate broken of his chocolate bar and was hanging from his mouth. He was still wearing what he was wearing earlier on, his best leather pants, which showed all Mello's curves something Matt didn't want to be thinking off and his top! was just his leather vest, which was currently open exposing his chest; the look on Mello's face made Matt want to push Mary-sue of him and run the hell away!

The blond snarled and ate the piece of chocolate that was dangling from his mouth. Matt gulped as the blond came storming over towards the two, Mary-sue just pulled Matt closer to her, which Matt knew would just worsen the situation. Mello walked right up to the girl and pulled her by the hair off Matt. Several on-lookers looked at Mello in horror; as it wasn't very nice for a boy to pick on a girl in any situation. Mary-sue screamed in agony and pulled away, causing her ponytail to fall out.

"..."

"..."

It was quite an awkward situation for a second, as both the boys looked at the hair in Mello's hand then at her. Mary-sure sighed and ripped the bobble out of her hair, revealing her shorter hair.

"They were extensions!" She giggled, Mello felt a pang of disappointment; he really wanted that to be her fucking real hair so she would bloody piss off! He threw the fake hair back at the girl with a look of disgust. why would you want fake hair!

"What do you want!" He spat at her, Mary-sure turned around from flirting with Matt, who looked like he wanted the ground to come alive and swallow him, and gave Mello a dirty look. Mello snapped walking towards the bitch.

"Don't ever look at me that way got it princess!" Mello yelled at her, Mary-sue just giggled and turned back to Matt.

"So Matt you want to go to the arcade yes?" She asked him. Matt looked at Mello then back at Mary-sue and nodded, she smiled at him: "Then come on I'll take you there!" She grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into the direction of the arcade but was pulled back. She turned around to see Mello with his arms wrapped around Matt, smirking at her. She sighed.

"Fine. You can come too" She declared as if Mello was begging to go with the couple. Mello's eye twitched, this girl was very, very, very annoying. Wow! Three very's. She's like the anti-christ.

Mary-sue attempted to walk along with Matt, but as Mello held him close to him she had no hope in hell and walked ahead slightly. Mello grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled the boy along. Matt didn't know what to think right now. He was very very very confused. Wow! three very's he was like the most confused you could be; Matt was interrupted by his thoughts by being thrown against a wall. He looked up to see Mello pinning him there.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Matt yelled at Mello, Mello glared at him, a glare that Matt was actually never seen before. His eyes were a strangle blue color, not their usual ocean blue. But a darker color, it was quite scary.

"Are you even listening when I talk to you! Do you even care what I'm going through!" Mello yelled in Matt's face, causing the red head to wince. What did Mello mean? Matt couldn't understand.

Mary-sue came running over towards the two boys, seeing the situation Matt was in she stopped and frowned at Mello.

"Come on Mello! Let him go!" Mello turned around and spat at her, actually spat at her! The spit from Mello's mouth landed on her face. Slowly she took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her face with it. Matt looked at Mello to Mary-sue and back to Mello again, the blond turned to face him.

"Come on Mail!" He said walking of and actually leaving Matt to walk with Mary-sue. Matt gulped. Mello was insanely mad.

**xxxx**

Mello entered the arcade. Normally if he was in a good mood he would be ecstatic to be in a place like this, but right now he couldn't really care less if he was here or in Near's room. Have you seen Near's room? It's far to neat as if no one had lived there. Ever! Mello looked around to see L, B, Near Light and Misa sitting down. Mello looked behind him to find Matt and Mary-sue gone. He swore under his breath and turned around and stomped over towards L and the group. B looked up from eating his strawberry jam to see Mello coming over.

"Ahh Mello hello!" B greeted, Mello kicked a chair and then sat in it; he put his feet up on the table, knocking Light's drink over in the process Light looked up ready to complain. But the look on Mello's face made even Light think twice. For once

"Wheres Matt?" L asked, Mello felt a pang in his stomach at the mention of Matt, without looking up he pointed at the direction of Matt and Mary-sure who were playing the retro old arcade game pac-man. L snorted.

"Who's she!?" B demanded, Mello spat on the ground. Misa looked at him a face of pure disgust.

"Mary-sue." Mello said his voice filled with venom. B glared over at her.

"I don't like her!" B yelled so he was heard over the music which was playing. Some people looked over at him, but of course B didn't care. L took a drink from his soda and looked around at Mary-sue.

"Well well well, you know what they say a girls lips taste like poison." B turned around to look at him a weird, confused expression on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" B questioned

"I think it is poison!" Mello yelled spitting on the floor again. L looked at the spit then took another drink deciding to forget about it.

"More like acid!" B yelled, minutes later causing Mello and L to look over at him. He giggled. Matt and Mary-sure started to walk over towards the group. L grabbed the back of Mello's vest so he didn't pounce on the girl. Matt walked and and smiled sheepishly at the group, Mary-sue was standing behind him slightly.

"Um hey guys this is Mary-sue. My girlfriend."

B dropped the jar of jam he was currently holding, L spat his drink out all over Light, who fell backwards in disgust at getting backwash cola spat all over his face. Near dropped his toy robot on the ground and its head smashed and Misa's eyes opened wide a little. The five of them shot up and looked over at people, who slowly rose to his feet. He walked towards Matt

"We need to talk." He said, his voice very shaky. Mary-sue ran in between them and broke them up.

"There's nothing to discuss!" She exclaimed. There was a faint cough in the background causing the three to turn around. L stood up, B took this opportunity to steal his seat, for the fun of it. L turned around to glare at him before turning back to Mary-sue.

"Actually there is" L started to say: "I don't like you therefore I do not want one of my heirs getting contaminated my your dirty smell." Mello, and Matt, laughed. Mary-sue huffed but ran over and hugged Matt tighter.

"There's nothing you can do about it though!"

"Actually there is" B said standing up as well and crawling onto the middle of the table, he sat there and put a thumb in his mouth. He took it out and finally answered.

"Bowling!" he exclaimed, every looked at him a blank face on their faces. B sighed and started to explain:

"Mary-sue, Light, Misa and Near will be in a team against me, L, Matt and Mello. If we win, you Mary-sue can get lost and if use win then, Mary-sue can go out with Matt."

After a few moments of arguing that it was the most stupid idea in the world, everyone finally agreed. Mello got up and walked over towards Matt and grabbed Mary-sure by her collar. Matt hands twitched slightly; as if he was going to stop it but thought against it.

"Your going down bitch!" he threatened.

**xxxx**

**I hate Mary-sue (duh) lol anyway read and review you beautiful people!**

**L deserved to win! He's made of awesome!**

**Next chapter: Is this really the way to solve this?**


	18. Is this really the way to solve this?

**Wow I'm nearly on chapter 20 lol that's awesome**

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed ever! -gives chocolate-**

**I made a new fan fiction to those who are interested it would be a sequel to this one**

**Your a habit I'd like to kick - with both feet**

**Check it out for me -puppy eyes-**

**Although this story wont be done for a while ;)**

**Because I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned Matt and Mello it would rule muhahaha!**

**xxxx**

Mello glared over at the stupid slut, Mary-Sue. Could she be anymore of an ass? He looked over to see her talking to Misa about having to wear other peoples shoes...Mello felt more sorry for the fucking shoes that she had to wear!

Mello spat angrily on the ground, at the same time B set down Mello's bowling shoes; B leaped back in surprise and disgust and while jumping back he bumped into L, who was holding a bowling ball at the time causing L to drop the bowling ball in surprise and he tried to catch B from falling to the ground. The bowling ball landed unfortunately, or fortunately, onto Light's foot. Light howled and leaped back knocking over the cabinet which held the bowling balls. Mello turned around to see the bowling balls rolling all over the alley, knocking several people over. Matt jumped out of the way of one but stood back and tripped over another which caused him to crash painfully to the ground, hitting his head on the side of the tables.

Mello gasped and ran over towards him. He kneeled down beside the red head and placed his hand on his shoulder, Matt squeezed his eyes tightly at the pain but his hand twitched towards Mello's other hand signaling that the gamer had acknowledged that Mello was there.

Mary-Sue glared at Mello and went to storm over towards them two; Near glared at her then threw his toy robot in front of her, causing her to trip and fall over it. L looked up at the group. B was currently at L's feet laughing at the situation. Light was rolling around the ground clutching his, probably broken, foot. Misa was attempting to tie her shoes, blissfully unaware of the current riot around her. Mello was helping Matt sit up, who was probably concuss at this moment in time. And Near was sitting on Mary-Sue so she couldn't get up. L put his thumb in his mouth and gazed up at the ceiling a blank expression on his face, he was probably praying for sanity.

"What a day!" B exclaimed, grinning at the madness all around him. L sighed and looked down at his companion.

"You enjoy their suffering don't you!" L jested, B sighed and sat up. He grinned and turned around to face L.

"Of course! But mind you it's only Light, Misa and that girl over there who Near is sitting on mind you!" L laughed, same old B! He was a Wammy's boy to the end. In Wammy's you always stick together! Apparently! L himself didn't believe this statement. He had never seen Mello and Near stick together, ever! But then again Matt and Mello...

L looked around to see Mello standing up clenching his fists and arguing with Mary-Sue, who was still underneath Near. Matt was standing sheepishly beside Mello rubbing the back of his head nervously. Mello spat angrily again.

"Oh my God do you have to do that! Mary-Sue yelled at Mello, "It's bad manners!" Near glared down at the girl. God she was annoying! What was Matt thinking? Clearly nothing at the time, all Near knew was that the red head had started a riot...Mello owes him another toy for this. Mello sneered at the girl before spitting again, this time hitting her shoe. Matt rubbed the back of his head and said quietly:

"It's when hes very annoyed he spits. it stops him from hitting someone" Matt whispered, Mary-Sue looked up at him.

"What did you say sweetie?" She asked him in a cute tone of voice that made Mello want to stab her.

"He's not your sweetie!" Mello yelled, venom dripping from his words, "He's my bitch!" Matt turned around to look at Mello.

"What do you mean?" He asked the blond boy, Mello sighed and looked directly in front of him and didn't turn around to face the red head.

"Your mine clearly, no-one elses and that it." Mello said, Mary-Sue's mouth dropped. How dare he?! He wasn't allowed Matt! Mary-Sue pushed Near of her and went charging towards Mello like a steaming bull; but before the raging girl could get close to the blond L grabbed her and threw her into the chair.

"Sit!" He yelled at her, he turned to face his two successors. "Okay I've had enough! We are leaving this hotel and going to the resort! Go get ready!" L turned around and glared at Mary-Sue:

"And you!" He started, "I want you out of my sight now!" B rolled around the ground in laughter, oh what a day this had turned out to be! L getting annoyed was like Christmas to him! Light sat up and looked over at L.

"Um Ryusaki..." He started to say

"What!" L screamed back at the brunette, Light cringed at the anger flowing through L. He rubbed the back of his head nervously before replying.

"Um I might need to go see a doctor" L looked at him then looked at his foot; he sighed and rubbed the back of his head before putting his hand to his forehead and wiping his face. He turned back and shot a glare at Mary-Sue who had still not taken the hint to leave and was still sitting there. She looked up and saw the murderous look on the detectives face and scampered out of the room. Matt and Mello looked at each other before turning to L.

"Your scary when you get mad!" Matt cried. L turned around to face them and laughed

"I need sugar!" He declared before walking away leaving them to finished getting changed back. I guess they didn't even get a change to go bowling anyway, much to Mello's disappointment. Hey! He wanted to beat Mary-Sue's face in but he guessed that would wait for another day. Mello turned to face Matt.

"She ran away quite quickly" He said grabbing a chocolate bar out of his pocket and ripping into it. Mello ate the chocolate bar so fiercely that people around him would of thought that the boy hadn't eaten for days! Misa was currently helping Light up so she could take him to a doctor before they left. And B was laughing at L and his mood.

"Hey boys!" B called over to Matt and Mello; both turned around and nodded at B, showing that they heard him. B sweatdropped couldn't they just say "What?" like normal people? Shaking the annoyance of he said:

"We will probably be leaving sometime tonight if L get his way, which he will, so get packing now!"

Mello sighed while Matt nodded at him, showing that they had heard him, he turned to Mello.

"Well you ready?" His tone was bitter? And Mello didn't like it, not one bit!

**xxxx**

Mello groaned, packing his suitcase proved to be more difficult then he had first imagined it to be. Not only did he have to go all around the suite to find all his clothes which Matt had decided to throw all over the place; for fun as he put it. But he also had to help Matt pack as well! God did that boy not know how to do anything by himself!

Mello grabbed the pair of socks which were lying at his feet and chucked them into his suitcase, not really caring how neat and packed his suitcase was seeing as they could probably iron his clothes when they get to the resort. And by "they" he really meant Light, seeing as Light had taken a liking to doing the washing for everyone. Mello couldn't guess why though. Maybe he didn't like how other people did it? Still it was weird! Light needed to do something besides Misa.

Matt unplugged all his games consoles and carried them into the bedroom where Mello was. He walked over and dropped his games into a pile of clothes. Mello turned around and looked at him.

"They are my clothes Matt." He stated, Matt turned around and looked at all the leather and black clothes which he had set his beloved games onto, he gulped and grabbed them. All he needed was Mello throwing his games out of the room because he was in a bad mood!

"You don't have to be so grumpy with me Mello." Matt snapped placing his games onto his bed. Mello stopped packing and sighed, folding his arms.

"You didn't have to go and get a girlfriend!" Mello shot back, the hurt in his voice was hard to ignore. Matt cringed slightly he turned around to look at the blond, His green eyes meeting the blond's beautiful blue ones. Wait did he just say that Mello had beautiful eyes? He must be delusional or something! Now that he looked at him his eyes were a beautiful color. A lovely blue, like the ocean...

"Your eyes are so pretty" Matt said staring at the blond, Mello raised his eyebrow and looked at the red head as if he had just sprouted wings and grew an extra head or something.

"What!" Mello yelled at the red head, what an awkward statement to make. Well if it was Matt's way of ignoring the question it worked! Mello had even forgotten what he was saying to the red head. Did he ask him a question? Or was he implying a question? Well whatever it was it certainly didn't matter now!

"N-nothing!" Matt stuttered growing red, he couldn't believe he said that out loud! Stupid thoughts they were meant to stay in his head! Matt turned away from Mello. It was clear that he didn't want to say anything to him.

Mello moaned and threw the bundle of clothes he had in his hand into his suitcase, he turned to Matt's suitcase to check how much Matt had packed and almost fainted! Matt had everything out of it again and all over the floor. The red head was currently throwing everything out to fit his games into. Mello's eye twitched

"Matt." He said in a calm voice, Matt turned around to look at the homicidal blond. Why was Mello so angry? Then again he was always angry it was endearing really.

"Yeah Mello?" He questioned tilting his head and smiling at the blond, acting as if what he said a few minutes ago never occurred, well if he wasn't going to mention it then Mello was certainly not going to bring up his weird fantasies.

"Um do you not have another suitcase for your games?" The blond ask. Matt clapped his hand over his mouth and then started to laugh, hysterically. Mello stood back a little to give the boy more room to breathe as it where.

"Ha ha oh yeah I do opps!" Matt exclaimed laughing, Mello sighed and kneeled down beside the red head, picking up Matt's clothes and folding them up and setting them into his suitcase neatly.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" He sighed.

**xxxx**

**All you people check out my other fan fiction**

**You know you want to ;)**

**Read and Review all you beautiful people!**

**Next Chapter "That will poke your eye out!"**

**x**


	19. That will poke your eye out!

**I'm back I felt as though I was neglecting this fan fiction as I have been updating**

**Stuck in Wammys, but at least I'm with you**

**I recommend you read**

**If ya love me...And Matt and Mello of course**

**My sequel deals with the more romantic side of their relationship**

**If you like MxM like...**

**As I had said in that story I have come to realise that I don't hate Near, Light or Misa. I Hate Halle Linder with a passion, big big passion, she can't like Mello! At all!**

**To all how want to know this takes place when Light and Misa gave up ownership of their death notes..**

**Disclaimer: B owns his jam muhahaha**

**xxxx**

Mello glared over at Matt, he just wouldn't turn of his DS and was ignoring him! Ignoring him! It was quite rude. Mello sighed and turned his head around to see what everyone else was doing; Misa was sitting painting her nails at the back of the mini-van; Mello hoped that L would hit a bump soon, at least he would have some entertainment...B was sitting beside Near, looking as bored as Mello was, he was sitting staring out the window with a sober look on his face. Near was playing with his toy aeroplane, he seemed to of gotten bored of his robot. Wow! Poor Mr Robot-man. And L and Light were bickering as usual up in the front:

"Ryusaki you made a wrong turn!" Light complained slamming his foot on the imaginary brakes below him; as if that was going to do any good really, L tutted and glared over at the suspected murder.

"Light is to picky.." L said sighing and turning back to look at the abandoned road ahead.

"..Picky! We have to go that way!" Light demanded, throwing his arms up in the air.

"We're taking the scenic route, so stop your lame ass complaining!" L snapped back.

"There's nothing here but fields!" Light screamed causing Matt to jump slightly at the volume of his voice, Mello turned around and glared at the red head, how dare he acknowledge Light's existence and not his! He was going to teach him a lesson. Suddenly the mini-van stopped driving, it just stopped. L looked at the staring wheel, as if it was playing a joke on him, then folded his arms and turned to Light a frown on the detectives face.

"You broke it!" He screamed pointing at the brunette; Light opened his mouth wide, in shock it was as if L had just insulted him; not that that would be anything new anyway, Light was always being insulted by L and his minions.

"Me?" Light asked baffled, how in the world did he break the mini-van? Oh yes he clearly had a big massive plot to drained all the petrol just so he could spend more time with L and his crazy disciples. L pointed his middle finger at him. Light didn't know why he didn't use his pointing finger, the one which was meant to point, but then again L was exactly the normal breed was he?

"You had negative feelings about choosing this route, it's your negativity that got us into this mess and caused the mini-van to stop moving!"

"Your insane Panda-boy!"

"Okay!" B screamed unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of his seat and ran over and leaned against the back seat of L's seat: "Right! L, Light come on! We'll go get petrol from somewhere!" Light and L turned around and glared at him.

"Do you see petrol anywhere B!" Light declared leering over at the jam covered mass murderer. God! If he were Kira he would kill him so fast that he wouldn't have time to say "Jam."

"..." Well Light just crushed his dreams and there he was being all dramatic and angry..Stupid Kira!

"Well!?" Light demanded again folding his arms.

"Shut up!" B yelled turning scarlet. Okay, okay so maybe his idea was stupid, but still! He had feelings! And they just crushed them.

L, Light and B got out of the mini-van they turned towards Matt and Mello, who were lying lazily in the mini-van.Mello turned to look at Matt thrashing about as he moved around in hie seat playing his DS. Well at least he was getting some kind of energy Mello sighed. Matt bumped into him accidentally stabbing him in the eye with his stylus. That is the stick for all you non-gamer out there. Mello yelped and covered his eye. Matt stopped playing and turned around to face Mello.

"Sorry Mello are you okay?" He exclaimed grabbing onto the blond and checking his eye: "No it's still there"

"Whats still there?!" Mello demanded angrily

"Your eye silly!" Mello stopped and stared at the red head, the pain in his eye was now gone.

"WHAT!" Was the only word he managed to yell, Matt laughed and leaned back in his chair, now that he knew Mello was okay and still had his eye.

"That can poke your eye out that stylus you know." The red head declared calmly. Mello sighed

"More like will! And you have no friends but me!" B knocked on the window causing Matt to jump out of his seat and onto Mello's knee. Mello sighed and leaned over to open the window:

"What do you want?" He asked leaning out the window looking at the three slightly pissed of men:

"Come on use two are going as well, you can lie around all day in there you know!"

"What about Misa and Near!" Mello demanded, "It's so unfair that stupid albino boy gets to stay in the min-bus and me and Matt don't!"

"Near is a child and besides he can't stay out in the sun for long." L replied.

Mello sighed and signalled to Matt to get off the mini-bus. Both boys followed behind L, Light and B as they all walked towards the petrol stations that they has past two miles down the road. Sure some people can walk two miles easily; like Light who was walking ahead of everyone demanding that they keep up with his insane speed. But Mello was wearing leather...And it was a very, very warm day! Mello growled and dug into his pockets for his beloved chocolate bar. He took it out and started eating it, well more like licking it seeing as the heat had melted it. He turned around to see Matt panting slightly behind him.

"You alright?" He asked his loving red headed companion; Matt looked up at him, his face had a sad expression on it, Mello's heart melted

"Awk ickle Mattie.." He trailed off looking up at the sky, he covered his eyes with his arm so the sun wasn't shinning in his eyes. Then turned back to Matt:

"Get on my back." Mello declared, his voice serious as if he had just asked him to go get him chocolate or something. Matt looked at him his face blank; Mello sighed and walked towards Matt, he then turned around and bent over.

"Well?! What are you waiting for Matt! Top me!"

"D-do what!" Matt stuttered, Mello rolled his eyes.

"Just get on my back!"

Matt hesitated for a moment before grabbing Mello's shoulders and jumping onto his back. Mello grunted then stood up and started to walk; Matt smiled at not having to walk anymore and leaned his head on Mello's shoulder. Mello turned his head to look at his red haired companion.

"You comfy?" He asked him

"Yeah!" Matt declared happily, Mello grinned, good! Everything was good now that he didn't have to worry about Matt passing out on him. Mello looked up to see Light yelling at everyone to keep up with him. L and B were laughing at a sign B had put on Light's back earlier this morning, it was still visible and the retard still hadn't noticed. The sign read: "Im a gay, Yagami is my code name look it up!" And Light was wondering why he had so many missed calls and emails.

**xxxx**

The garage was run down, very run down. It looks as if it was about to fall apart. Matt jumped of Mello's back and stood beside the blond. Both boys looks at each other while L and B walked right into the small store. Light stood outside, there was no way he was going into a shop like that! Ew! It was so dirty and disgusting, he could get AIDS just walking into a place like that. Suddenly a rat ran past the three. Matt screamed and threw his arms out screaming; and hitting Mello up the face while he was at it, Mello fell to the ground due to getting hit up the nose by his so called companion. Light screamed and ran inside the decrypted shop.

Matt stopped screaming and turned around to see Mello lying on the ground:

"Mello!" He yelled: "Don't lie down there's a killer rat on the loose!" Mello stood up and brushed the dirt of him, Matt ran over and hid behind the blond. Mello sighed, he forgot that Matt was scared of ghosts, zombies, rats and jelly; well there is a hell of a lot more but those were the top four in the red head's list.

"RAT!" Matt yelled jumping into Mello's arms; Mello eyed the orange coloured thing running past him, wait! Orange?! Mello looked closer and twitched, it was a piece of fluff?! Mello sighed and dropped Matt to the ground.

"It's a bit of fluff you pansy!" Mello walked away and he heard giggling behind him he turned around to see Matt giggling

"What are you laughing at?" Mello demanded, his annoyance level rising. Matt got up and walked towards Mello waving his right hand in the air.

"Oh Mello my poor naive Mello" He walked in front of Mello and then turned around giving the blond a sly smile: "It was only a bit of fluff you know!"

Mello twitched, that Matt! How irritating was he?! He sighed and walked into the garage. He turned around to see L trying to calm down Light; who was screaming about a rat. B was looking around the aisles.

"There's no strawberry jam!" They heard him declare: "How the hell can you have no strawberry jam for fuck sake! I need my jam! Jam! Jam! Jam!" The manager came over towards the angry man and tapped him on the shoulder; B turned around to glare at him, while L sweat dropped, all they needed now was to get thrown out of another place!

"Excuse me sir," The manager started to say: "Bu we have some blackberry jam" B turned around and looked at Matt and Mello, he then pointed towards the man: "Can someone get him out of my sight he's a fucking idiot!" Matt and Mello burst into a fit of laughter at what B had said. The manager looked furious, why he dare some strawberry jam obsessed person talk to him like that!

"See here sir I.." The man was cut of by L putting his arm around him:

"Listen Mr um?"

"Periwinkle"

"I bet you are. So Mr Tinkle, we came here for a canister of petrol so can you get us it and we will be on out merry little way" L said smirking creepily at the man. The man gulped and nodded his head; he walked over to the counter and whispered to the cashier who went pale, Mello felt sorry for the girl.

"Mello!" L called, Mello turned to look at him.

"Yeah L what do ya want?" L grinned at him and Mello made a mental note not to reply to L in the future as it normally lead to him being forced to do something against his will.

"Go pay for everything will you?" L asked grinning at the chocoholic, Mello frowned. He dibn't really want to, but being a Wammy kid he had to do whatever L told him to, it was such a pain. Mello rolled the petrol canister towards the counter and grabbed it setting it on top of the counter. The woman looked Mello up and down and whistled:

"Your a sweet thang aren't you puddin'?" She grinned at him. Mello looked up at the crazy lady, he had no idea what in the world she had just said to him.

"Um excuse me?"

"Your sexy!" She exclaimed grabbing Mello buy his vest and pulling him closer to her, inhaling his chocolate aroma, she grinned: "I bet you taste like chocolate!" She declared. Mello gulped and handed the cashier the money. She chuckled and threw it away, saying that the manager said it was on the house. What did he have a thing for Mello too?!

"I want to kiss you!" She declared grinning at Mello; Mello gulped, what the hell! This was like in those movies where the poor innocent girl gets raped by the evil fat man, well in this case the genders where confused. The woman pulled Mello close to her for a kiss; Mello gulped he was going to die! And get raped by some crazy cashier! Suddenly Mello felt something hard press up against his lips and it certainly wasn't her lips, he would sincerely hope not; after all B and L said about kissed their meant to be soft and this would be a let down! He looked up to see Matt holding his DS in between them, his hair was in his face but Mello could tell that he was very, very angry. Matt turned around and glared at the woman.

"Do you mind!" He demanded jumping down from the counter he was currently sitting on and pulling Mello away from the bitch. Matt snarled at her causing the woman to chuckle at the weak looking red head as Matt put his DS back into his pocket.

"What do you wish to fight me for him gamer geek?" The woman teased. Mello sweat dropped, fight? For him? How joyful! Besides the woman was the size of Light's ego, Matt would be eaten.

"Hell yeah your going down fat head!" Matt smirked at her his eyes traced with a tint of venom and jealousy. B sighed and walked over towards the riot and grabbed the petrol canister and went to walk out to where Light and L were; they were currently waiting outside. But the woman locked the doors with an automatic car. Mello gulped, this was like the movies. B tutted and turned around facing the counter.

"Open the door! I need to go get jam! If you don't I'll poke your eye out with a pencil!" B threatened holding up a pencil, how he got that pencil? Mello wouldn't want to know.

"Not until this red head boy fight me!" She declared jumping out from behind the counter and tackling Matt to the ground.

**xxxx**

**There is so many insane woman in this lol!**

**Read and Review people!**

**And check out my sequel pretty please with chocolate on top**

**Next chapter "Rape me"**


	20. Rape me

**I'm sorry! For not updating this in a while, I didn't think it was that long until I had someone message me saying they can barely breathe, I hope your breathing now XD I didn't know where I was going with this story and I didn't want to rush it, as It would be rubbish if it was rushed.**

**Anyway here it is**

**Enjoy**

**AND REVIEW**

**Took my quite a while to do this so I would like a review please, I'll give you chocolate and hugs**

**OMG CHAPTER 20! I would like reviews for this one seeing as it is chapter 20 I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, how sad -cries-**

**xxxx**

"It wasn't that bad" The voice of Matt said in a reassuring tone, although it was laced with amusement. Mello scoffed at his friend's comment, wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad?! What garage was he in?! It was insanity! A real nightmare, not only did Mello almost get raped; which seemed to become a common occurrence nowadays, but Matt nearly got eaten by the rapist. If it wasn't for B and his outrage at the garage having no jam, God knows what might of happened to them! But thankfully they were back in the mini-bus:

"We're nearly there" Light announced, turning around and grinning at Misa, who smiled lovingly back at her Light. Mello sighed and rolled his eyes at the sickening lovey dovey scene between the two:

"Oh yeah nice!" Mello exclaimed sarcastically: "Just tell Misa that we're nearly there you dick! Now the rest of us will never know when we get there!" Light shot a glare at the blond boy; yeah trust Mello to ruin a nice romantic moment between him and Misa, just because he's jealous!

"Oh sorry princess" Light said, matching Mello's sarcasm: "We are nearly there, so do you need to go to the bathroom or can you hols it until we get there? I wouldn't want you soiling your pretty little dress now" Mello glared at him; how dare he say that he would ever wear a dress?! So not! But before Mello could snap back, L spoke:

"I think I missed the turn-in" L said in a calm manner, causing everyone to look up at him: "Yes, yes I did" he continued to say; more to himself than to anyone else in the car. Mello sweat dropped, oh god! Why was he here again? He looked over at Light to see him do a brilliant impersonation of a goldfish; Mello waited for the explosion that was bound to happen:

"You did what!" Light yelled, Mello grinned, see explosion! Mello looked over at Matt; who saw the blond looking and waved enthuasitically back at him. Okay weird! Seeing as Matt was right beside Mello, it wasn't as it he was all the way on the other side of the mini-van. Currently Light was lecturing L about how he should be paying more attention to the road; yeah Light's lectures always make you want to fall asleep, or kill him, or both. It really depends:

"Hey Light!" Matt called, Light turned around and looked at the redhead:

"Yeah?" He answered, wondering what the gamer wanted; he was usually quiet and usually didn't talk unless he was talking to Mello or swearing at a video game:

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, okay, it was obvious that Matt was annoyed at Light talking; Mello looked at his best friend in shock at his sudden outburst. Mello looked down to see Matt's DS in his hands, oh that was it! Light was affecting his concentration, Mello knew it had to be something utterly stupid like that to get Matt annoyed.

"Your a dick" Light replied turning around to face the front again: "You know you really shouldn't play video games all the time Matt. It's bad for your eyesight and it rots your brain, that's why your stupid.." Matt stuck his tongue out at the man who was lecturing him, stupid brunette haired man:

"Shut up all of you!" B growled from the back of the mini-van, clearly someone was not having a good day. Mello turned around on his seat to face the raven haired angry man:

"What's up with you?" Mello asked; B rarely got pissed off so it was unusual when he did. B looked up and glared at Mello, not because he was the cause of his annoyance, no no! Just because he dared to engage him in conversation when he was annoyed, a few seconds past where B didn't answer, Mello was about to turn around again before B spoke up:

"JAM!" He screamed suddenly; causing Mello to fall backwards onto Matt's lap and Light shrieked and jumped onto L's knee, clinging to the detectives neck desperately as if his own life was in danger. L jumped and almost swerved into some poor fence:

"Light get off me!" L screeched, letting go off the steering wheel, again; and unfortunately crashing into said fence and pushing Light back onto his chair. Misa looked up to see L pushing Light over and screamed:

"Get off Misa Misa's Light-bear now!" Misa declared, throwing her compact mirror at L's head. L looked up and glared at her through the rear view mirror; seriously did she have to be such a psycho? There was no need at all for her to throw her mirror at him. L made a mental note to get a compact mirror for protection; those things hurt like hell!

"I am so not your friend anymore!" L declared, Mello raised his eyebrow at his mentor, okay why was he acting so dramatic? Matt was in game mode so he didn't even realise what was going on; I don't think he even realised that Mello was currently lying with his head on his lap. Great! Mello looked up at him and waved his hand in front of the redhead's face. Nope, nothing. So Mello had no one to make a witty comment too, there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to Near and tell him about it.

Misa was currently trying to get L to talk to her and trying to get him to be her friend again; as if they were friends in the first place, Misa never recognised sarcasm ever! But L refused to even look at her:

"Haha!" Mello declared, pointing at Misa and grinning: "Rejected!" Misa looked at him and huffed, how dare L reject her! It was so rude! And there was no need for it at all, all she did was throw a mirror at him to get him off her boyfriend; anybody would of done the same thing right? Right! Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. Mello smirked, he won! Light sighed and looked out the window, wait! What the hell! Light jumped out of his seat and pressed his face to the window. Mello looked up at him and got up of Matt; who finally decided to turn of his game and join the real world:

"What are you doing Light?" Mello asked the man who was pressing his face against glass: "You can't escape like that!" Light turned around and looked at the two, Mello leaned back the look on Light's face was frightening; He looked so shocked and slightly insane:

"Where are we! Wheres the road! What's going on!?" He exclaimed. L turned around and looked at the man beside him:

"I'm not driving Light" L said, Light sweat dropped:

"I can see that Ryusaki, what I am trying to ask is why in the world are we sitting in a field?" L put his thumb to his mouth he was about to reply but Mello beat him to it:

"That girlie ass scream you did caused us to crash into this field Gay boy, L just hasn't left yet" Light nodded his head in understanding. L sighed and turned on the radio causing "I kissed a girl" By Katy Perry" to come crashing out of the speakers. Matt squealed and got up; he started to dance:

"I love this song!" He exclaimed, twirling around in circles and grinning, L grinned and decided to leave the song on. Misa and Light sung aloud to it happily, Near didn't even respond he was to busy being a robot in the corner. B got up and started to dance along with Matt. A sight that would of made young children cry; as B looked like he was having a seizure. Mello sighed and rolled his eyes

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Matt sung happily; he turned around to see Mello glaring daggers at him; seriously, it looked as though Mello was actually about to kill him. Matt silently prayed that he was happy looks couldn't actually kill, because if they did Matt would be a goner. Matt stopped dancing and swallowed hard, he walked over to Mello:

"Um what's the matter with.." Matt was interrupted by Mello grabbing his stripey jumper and pulling him closer to him, Matt could feel his chocolate scented breath on his face:

"You haven't kissed a girl you little bitch!" Mello practically screamed in Matt's face. Matt looked at him, what did Mello mean..Hey! How said he hasn't kissed a girl before maybe he has! He didn't have to tell Mello everything that he did so maybe he had kissed a girl and Blondie just didn't know about it!

"Maybe I have and just didn't tell you Mello" Matt defended hoping that Mello would sigh, roll his eyes and let him go, but Mello only tightened his grip on the redhead, he leaned in closer to him, to other people of would of looked like Mello was about to rape him:

"You better not have, I would kill whoe.." Mello was interrupted by B grabbing Matt and pulling him away:

"Come on Matt dance!" B said grinning as "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry was playing. Matt grinned and started to dance; the blond psycho was currently munching on a chocolate bar. Matt wondered what that was all about anyway and why this song reminded him of the crazy blond boy.

**xxxx**

A few minutes had past; okay more like ten, before Matt and B had decided to stop dancing and sat back down. L turned of the music and everyone just sat down; lost in their own thoughts, except for Misa she only had one thought, Light. It was peaceful and quiet until:

"Why the hell are we still in this field!" Light exclaimed getting angry. God! He swore that they have been sitting in this field for what must of been half an hour and Light wanted to leave before the farmer who owned it came out and shot their asses. L looked around and smiled:

"I want to stay here!" He declared, Light turned around and looked at him:

"What as in forever?" He asked. L looked at him for a couple of seconds disbelievingly then slapped him:

"No! Not forever! I don't want to drive so therefore we must stay here!" L declared, his word was final so there! Light frowned he really didn't want to stay in some smelly field. But everyone else started to get out of the mini-van, Light sighed and got out too.

Mello jumped out of the mini-van and put his hands into his pockets; he decided he would still sulk, he didn't know if Matt was telling the truth or not. Not that he really cared! No he didn't care whatever! Mello walked over and opened the boot of the mini-van too look for the tents..Where were they? He turned around to face B, who was now standing beside him:

"B, wheres the tents?" B looked up at him and walked over:

"Are they not in there?" He questioned, Mello rolled his eyes:

"No! I'm saying that for the fun of it!"

"No need to be so cheeky!"

"Oh my bad!" Misa said walking over and giggling like the idiot she was: "I forgot the tents back at the hotel" Mello and B stared at her. L just sighed and put his hand to his forehead and mumbled something. Light walked over and hugged her:

"Oh it's okay it wasn't your fault" He reassured: "Just ignore all these mean people"

L sighed and turned around to face everyone: "Okay! So I guess we are staying in the mini-van tonight people! Get the sleeping bags out!" Mello looked at L, how could he be so calm about this, they were his tents!

Half an hour past; L, B and Light made a fire from an old disposable BBQ and were currently roasting marshmallows on it. Misa and Near were inside sleeping; well Misa was, Near was probably playing with his robot, or kissing it now that he was alone.. Mello was currently sulking, a little bit away from everyone else. He was lying down staring at the stars; it was very peaceful. Mello yawned and put his arms behind his head, he could just fall asleep out here:

"Mello" Matt said as he walked over towards the blond boy, he was afraid of him snapping at him again: "Um what are you doing?" He asked. Mello looked over at him and rolled his eyes:

"I'm staring at the stars idiot, what does it look like!" Mello snapped back: "What does it look like!" Matt flinched at the coldness of Mello's voice; but he didn't turn around and walk away, even if that was what Mello wanted:

"Okay!" He said happily smiling at Mello: "Then I'm going to join you!" He announced and without even waiting from a reply from Mello he lay down beside him. Mello's eyes opened wide; why didn't Matt walk away? Mello was mean to him and showed no interest whatsoever and yet the redhead was sitting beside him still.

A few minutes past where the two of them lay in silence as they watched the stars; it was silent except for the distance complaining of Light as B and L teased him. Matt turned on his side slightly so he was facing Mello:

"Mello?" He asked, Mello turned on his side as well to face the redhead; he suddenly realized they were only a centimeter apart. Mello swallowed slightly and looked at Matt, his blue eyes meeting his emerald green ones, shining in the moonlight:

"Yeah?" Mello replied weakly, Matt sighed and swallowed, before answering:

"I've never kissed a girl before" He admitted: "In fact I have never kissed anyone" Mello looked at Matt as he hung his head, in shame?

"Matt" Mello replied, Matt looked up again

"Wha.." Matt was cut off by Mello grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. Matt's eyes opened wide as he felt Mello's hot lips on his own, and his tongue tracing his lips; there was no way that this was happening! Mello?! Mello of all people was kissing him! This had got to be a dream or something! Matt felt Mello wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer to him. Matt gasped and Mello took this opportunity to explore Matt's mouth. Matt felt his stomach twirl; it was as if it was dancing with joy or something; he felt Mello's tongue tease his own. Mello grinned into the kiss, he knew he was confusing Matt and he liked it and Matt finally kissed him back wrapping his arms around Mello's waist. Both boys were lost in a battle for dominance, a few seconds later Mello broke the kiss and grinned at the redhead:

"What was that for?" Matt asked breathlessly. Mello lay back down on the grass beneath him:

"Well you said you've never been kissed before I though thought I would help you out" Mello replied; he turned back and faced Matt: "Don't mean I'm in love tonight" He added, causing Matt to grin at him. Both boys lay down in silence again. Matt looked at Mello from the corner of his eye; for some reason he was starting to fell something, something strange. Mello yawned and rolled over he leaned his head on Matt's chest and closed his eyes. Matt smiled and lay back down again and within a few moments fell asleep under the stars.

**xxxx**

**I don't know where that last bit came from I just had to do it!**

**Please R&R come on chapter 20!**

**Well it better be lol**

**I'm sure it is!**

**Next Chapter: "That did not just do that!"  
**


	21. That did not just do that!

**Im back! Back again! My friend DemonsCanLove. That's Can bitches XD Has got me listening to Eminem, who is love, well her love. Hes quite insane. Anyway I'm back! I was so pleased with the reviews keep them coming XD XD XD XD AND COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW**

**My cookies**

**lawl**

**I don't own the song**

**And I'm sure you all know it XD**

**Well I hope ya do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note..If i did I would of made a Wammy's spin off! Come on how awesome! The adventures of Matt**

**xxxx**

"No!" Mello complained grabbing onto the back of his seat stubbornly: "No! I am not going!" Mello yelled, and that was that! There was no way in hell that he was going with them no way in hell!

Matt rolled his eyes and looked over at the smiling camp leader who was leaning in the window. Because Matt and Mello where still minors the camp they were going to had insisted that they join in the camp's activities and that means joining the club and camping out. Instead of staying in the nice hotel; Matt, Mello and of course Near where being forced to go along with this man. Matt and Near where okay with the whole idea. It sounded like fun; but Mello was having none of it.

Matt grabbed onto Mello and tried to pry Mello of the chair. Mello groaned in protest and dug his nails deeper into the fabric of the chair. Matt let go of the stubborn blond and groaned in frustration:

"Mello come on! Your going to have to go anyway!" Matt demanded angrily; Mello looked at him then shot a glare at the camp leader; who was grinning at him like a child molester. Mello gulped, this man might actually try to rape him. Mello looked back to the pouting redhead:

"No!" Mello yelled: "No way in hell Matt! Look at that man!" Matt glanced over at the man..Okay maybe Mello was right, that man was a little creepy but still! The camping will be fun! No grown-ups.

Currently it was only Matt and Mello in the mini-bus. The so called grown-ups ran off to go see the hotel they where staying at. And Near had already got kidnapped by the kiddie patrol. Matt sighed and gave a pleading look to Mello. Mello rolled his eyes and let go of the seat. Fine! He'll do this stupid camping thing! But he won't like it! Mello leaped out of his chair, causing Matt to stumble back slightly; in shock at how fast Mello got to his feet. The blond turned and glared at the redhead:

"Well!" He snapped; causing Matt to cringe slightly at the tone Mello had used: "Are you ready?"

When Matt didn't respond right away, Mello sighed and turned around to get out of the mini-bus. Matt grinned, yes he had got his own way! And followed Mello off the mini-bus. Mello stormed over towards the camp leader and demanded to know why and where they were camping.

Matt grinned as Mello argued with the poor man. Mello was always interesting to watch; he was like, so unpredictable, all the time. Dangerous. Matt smirked as he saw Mello stomp his feet, fold his arms and blow the bangs out of his face. A pouting Mello. Matt walked over towards the two, he heard the camp leader say that him and Mello will be staring a tent with another boy; his name was Russell. Not that Matt really cared about this Russell fellow, as long as he was with Mello he didn't really care.

By the time Matt reached the two, the camp leader went scurrying off. Mello turned around and shot a glare at Matt; but Matt knew it was half assed, Mello couldn't really me mad at HIM and only him. Matt was far too adorable:

"Great!" The blond declared: "I'm stuck in a tent with you.."

"..Oh my!" Matt grinned: "How awful!" Matt rolled his eyes sarcastically. Mello returned the smile, Matt moved closer to the blond, causing Mello to nervously step back; a blush formed on the chocolate lovers face. Matt smiled and stopped, he opened his arms wide; obviously he wanted a hug. Mello hesitated before he walked into the embrace. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello, grinning.

The hug lasted several minutes before Mello pushed Matt away, bowing the bangs out of his hair and walking away towards the mini-bus; in the opposite direction of where their destination was. Matt blinked confused, as he stared after Mello, Mello did know that the camp was in the other direction right? What did he need in the mini-bus?

"Um Mello.." Matt trailed off as he saw Mello grab a back pack and walk over towards Matt again. Mello walked over towards Matt; a grin was visible on Mello's face and it was piped up Matt's curiosity:

"What's in the bag Mello Yellow?" Matt sang happily; Mello grinned at him and then took the bag off his back. He unzipped the bag and thrust it towards Matt. Matt leaned forward and peered into the bag; it was filled with chocolate and Nintendo DS games; seeing as Matt had already had his console in his pocket. Matt grinned up at Mello. This would be fun!

About ten minutes later Matt and Mello where sitting at the camp site they were staying at. Surrounding them was tents, which hadn't been put up yet and beside each tent was a sign with a number on it. This number was the number of the tent. The camp leader from earlier came skipping towards them; Mello twitched, crazy person! Too much energy!

"Okay!" The camp leader exclaimed; his voice was filled with so much fake enthuasim and peppiness that Mello felt like cruicifying him upside down. Although Peter might be offended that this reject of a human got executed in the same way he did;

"I'm so excited to have all of you wonderful, loving people here!" The man continued: "My name is Brian! What's that!!??" Matt and Mello stared at him; a blank expression on their faces, what the hell was wrong with this Brian guy! Some kids beside Mello shouted "Brain!" At the top off their lungs. Mello jumped about half a mile in the air. when he came crashing back down, he grabbed the child by their collar and brought their faces closer to his:

"Any reason why your screaming in my ear brat!" Mello spat. Brain came flouncing over and grabbed Mello:

"Oh my you have some temper don't you! Now because of your actions you can't sing the first campfire song" He smiled at Mello; Mello just glared back; this guy was fucking insane, this guy should just go die. Brain let him go and walked back to the centre of the circle they were currently in. Apparently that was enough punishment for Mello; not being allowed to sing the first song. Oh his heart was breaking, really, really it was!

"Of course you now should all know which tent you are sleeping in! So I'm going to leave you to put up your tents! We will all meet back later! And have a campfire singing evening!" Brain exclaimed as he pranced away; Mello made a mental note to never, ever! Take as much Prozac as he has! Mello turned around to walk towards tent number two. His and Matt's tent, well there's that other guy, Russell wasn't going to be much of a threat, right?

**xxxx**

Mello sighed and dropped his backpack beside the tent, he then turned to Matt, who was smiling slightly at the blond. Mello raised his eyebrow at the redhead as if to say: "Hurry the fuck up and put up the tent!" Matt rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the tent; suddenly Matt felt a hand on his shoulder:

"Need some help?" An angelic voice sang. Matt turned around to see a brunette haired by grinning at him. Matt blushed, wow this guy was pretty breathtaking wasn't he? He wore all white; like some angel that had fallen out of heaven. Mello wore all black; like a fallen angel as well, they could be like ying and yang. The boy also had delicious chocolate brown hair; Mello likes chocolate, but Mello had sunny yellow hair that warmed up any room he was in and also the boy had sparkling blue eyes; not as sparkly as Mello's eyes though, his eyes shone like the ocean on a clear sunny day.

Matt's mouth was wide open, he nodded in agreement at the boys question and boys boys started to put up the tent; Matt didn't even hear the growl erupting from Mello. Matt's face was pure red as he put up the four man tent; he felt the brunette's gaze on him. The boy kept on staring at Matt, for several minutes:

"I'm Russell" The brunette announced, stopping what he was doing and holding his hand out towards Matt. Matt also stopped what he was doing; he hesitated for a moment before he accepted Russell's handshake. It was just a handshake and introducing themselves right? Just friendly?

"Hey Russell! I'm Matt, and this is.." Matt turned around and let go of Russell's hand to use it to point towards Mello and introduce him, but the blond wasn't behind him; Matt turned around again to face Russell and jumped. Mello was holding Russell by the throat; Russell was hovering slightly off the ground. Anger was burning in the beautiful blue eyes and they also held a hint of jealousy and murderous intent:

"Mello!" Matt yelled running over and prying Mello of the angelic looking boy. Once released Russell fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering, he didn't look very angelic anymore as he rolled around on the ground gathering dirt on his spotlessly clean clothes. It looked as though Mello was trying to kill him after all:

"What the hell!" Matt demanded, what the hell was wrong with Mello? Attacking some guy for no apparent reason. Mello turned around and shot a glare at Matt, the look in his eyes made Matt's blood run cold, almost freeze; the cold look Mello had just given him told Matt not to push the blond over the edge. Mello grunted and threw his chocolate bar at his feet; before he stomped on it and stormed away. Matt stood still for a few minutes, staring at Mello's retreating back. He watched the blond until he was completely out of sight; then he turned around to face Russell:

"I don't think he likes you very much" Matt smiled; Hey! It was pretty awkward what did you want him to do or say? "Oh that was very amusing, you almost dying" Russell laughed and placed his hands on Matt shoulder:

"Well I don't personally like him either" Russell whispered: "With him here we'll hardly get some alone time" He added seductively; Matt gulped, uh-oh! Mello was going to kill this guy.

**xxxx**

"Okay great!" Brain declared happily as he looked at everyone. Currently Mello was sitting furthest away; leaning on the bark off a tree, Matt was sitting at the campfire seats beside Near, on the other side was Russell; although Matt had said he was keeping that seat for Mello, Russell didn't listen. Mello decided to sulk at the back and Brain decided it would be best not to disturb the blond.

"Let's begin the fun!" Brain declared as he ran over to get his guitar; several other kids got the fire started. Mello twitched, how very irritating was this sad excuse for a human. Mello rolled his eyes as Brain started singing "Sweet home Alabama"

"Big wheels keep on turning

Carry me home to see my kin

Singing songs about the Southland

I miss Alabamy once again

And I think its a sin, yes"

The whole campsite began to sing. Mello watched as they all put their arms around each other and swayed back and forth. Brain was in the middle of the circle; while the kids and the other camp leader's sat around him on tree trunks, that they called chairs. Mello's eyes narrowed as he watched Russell leaned forward and whisper something in Matt's ear. Matt turned to face him and laughed. Mello spat in the ground in disgust. So this guy was funny was he? Mello hated him with every fibre of his body, he was too pretty, too happy, too, too perfect. Mello couldn't compete with perfection.

He sighed and shot a glance behind him; the woods, he shot a glance back at the campfire again; they where all singing happily, no-one would notice if he left would they? He looked over at Matt laughing and frowned, yup no-one would notice. Mello sighed and turned his back on the campfire and walked into the dark woods. Anywhere to get away from Matt and his new found best friend possibly lover! Sure Mello might of been over-reacting a little bit but come on! The boy was perfection, and Mello didn't like anyone better than him.

"Sweet home Alabama

Where the skies are so blue

Sweet Home Alabama

Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet home Alabama

Oh sweet home baby

Where the skies are so blue

And the governor's true

Sweet Home Alabama

Lordy

Lord, I'm coming home to you

Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer"

The song ended and everyone clapped. Brain smiled and started to play another song, which Matt did not know. Some girls walked over to him and Russell and asked them to dance; Matt refused but Russell agreed, and with a grin at Matt he left to dance with the girls. Matt sighed and turned around to talk to Mello; who was leaning on the tree behind him. Matt had decided to give him time to cool off, sure half and hour was long enough. Matt turned around and blinked surprised; where was Mello? He blinked again, in a vain hope that the blond would magically pop up again, but nope. Matt looked at the dark wood which was now in front of him. Yeah there was no doubt, Mello was in there. Matt shot a quick glance at Near; who nodded at the redhead he mouthed:

"You go, I'll cover you" Matt waved a quick thanks to the albino before he ran into the woods, he was sure no-one had seen him leave.

**xxxx**

Mello groaned as he knocked a few branches out of his way, he has caught a glimpse of a small lake down here and decided that he would go there. It would be the best place to cool off and calm down; and if Matt and Russell followed him, he could kill Russell and make it look like suicide. Mello tripped and fell down on the ground, damn! How annoying was the world! He slammed his fists onto the ground and looked up..Oh well at least he was at the lake. Mello got to his feet and walked towards the water. He got to the edge and sat down; he grabbed a small handful of stones and starting skimming them across the water; pebbles in the water make a really great effect, he watched as the ripples he created calmed down, then he threw another stone in; not letting the water calm:

"Are you that annoyed" A voice said quietly behind him making him jump. Mello turned around and saw Matt standing behind him, his red hair was dull, but still quite clear in the dark sky. Matt sighed and sat down beside Mello; Mello looked away, he refused to meet the redheads gaze.

A few moments past which the both boys were quiet, Mello continued to throw the stones into the lake, as if Matt wasn't sitting beside him; looking at him from the corner of his eye. Matt yawned and lay on his back and stared at the sky. It was dark now so the stars were out, it was a beautiful sight:

"Come lie beside me" Matt commanded, reaching his arm out and pulling Mello down beside him. Mello sighed and lay down beside the redhead:

"What's so interesting about lying down on the ground?" Mello asked, his tone was annoyed. Matt chuckled:

"It's the stars, there pretty to look at" Matt explained; Mello scoffed:

"Stars are just stars Matt, they're stupid!" He replied

A few minutes past in which Matt and Mello lay in silence staring at the stars; there sure was plenty of stars out tingiht anyway, Matt grinned, he would normally lie and watch the stars or just stare out of his bedroom window at them if he couldn't sleep:

"Hey Mello" Matt asked, turning on his side and facing the blond: "I want to ask you something" Mello sighed and rolled his eyes, what did he want to ask him? Would Mello give him away at the alter when he gets married to Russell? Although the redheads tone was serious..Well weddings were serious too I guess. Mello rolled over onto his side as well so he was facing the redhead; his blue eyes meeting green ones; green eyes he had grown so accustomed to looking at:

"What is it?" Mello said; he meant for it to come out as a snappy comment, but it came out more as a whisper. Matt shuffled closer to Mello:

"The other night, I was want to know something.."

"It was nothing!" Mello snapped; his face glowing crimson, damn! He thought Matt wouldn't of brought that up, ever! "It's just that you said you have never kissed anyone before and I felt sorry for you, so I kissed you" Mello exclaimed, Matt sighed and rolled his eyes; he wrapped both arms around Mello and pulled the blond closer to him:

"What are you scared of hmm?" Matt asked, his voice stern. Mello swallowed; he couldn't think: "I'm not going to bite you Mello you know that, so why are you acting like this? And acting like it didn't matter, I know you felt it too"

Mello looked up at Matt; his green eyes where stern and had a hint of annoyance and hurt in them. Before Mello knew what he was doing he was moving his right hand and placing it on Matt's cheek, he breathed softly:

"I'm scared of losing you" Mello whispered; Matt moved closer to him bringing his lips closer to Mello's. Mello closed his eyes. His heart was racing as he waited for the soft touch of Matt's lips on his own:

"MATT!" A voice screamed; causing the two the break apart. Mello looked up and his eyes instantly darkened. Russell was hovering above the two boys; looking less like an angel and more like a demonic freak. Matt moved away from Mello; but he grabbed the blond's hand and squeezed it. He then rose to his feet, bringing Mello with him. Matt grinned at Russell; while the boy looked at Matt and Mello anger clearly on his face. Russell turned to face Mello; his face filled with jealousy and anger:

"Why would Matt go fro you!" He sneered at Mello; "Why your nothing but a spoilt little blond child" Matt moved in front of the now seething blond, defending him:

"Russell! Leave Mello alone!"

"Fuck up you bastard!" Russell yelled slapping Matt in the face. Mello stood still for a second; he watched as Matt put his hand over his face, obviously the slap hurt him; and that was enough for Mello, he ran with full force at Russell and tackled the fallen angel to the ground; without waiting for him to recover he started to punch the brunette several times in the face; okay that's not exactly true. He punched him until Matt had actually decided it was best to drag the kicking and screaming chocolate lover off the boy:

"Don't fuck with me angel!" Mello warned:

"Well, well, well" A voice teased; Matt and Mello turned around to see B walking over towards them: "I go for a stroll to see where I can dump bodies and I find use two doing an attempted murder without me!"

**xxxx**

**Reviews will make me update faster**

**So please**

**Review!**

**Love you!**

**Next chapter: "You are the candy man?"**


	22. You are the candy man

**Fuck! For months since I have last updated, I feel so ashamed and after saying that I will update faster as well. I'm so sorry I hope use readers can forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

"B!" Mello scolded: "What the hell is this!" Mello looked at the body lying several metres away and gasped, he turned back to B and glared at him: "You do know that L is going to kill you, you do know that don't you?"

B sighed and shrugged his shoulders; why should he care what L thought anyway:

"Why should I care what L thinks anyway? He's been so moody lately that I needed to kill someone to relive some god damn stress!" Mello sighed; stress to B was what a peaceful, relaxing afternoon was to everyone else. B looked away from Matt and Mello to the brunette boy lying unconscious on the floor, B grinned his signature grin, a teenager lying unconscious on the floor, so many opportunity surely he won't be missed, much:

"NO!" Matt practically screamed in Mello's ear, Mello turned around to see Matt running in front of B and Russell's body and opening up his arms in a protective way; as if that would stop a serial murderer, I highly doubt it. B tilted his head at Matt, obviously questioning his insanity to go up against him and his pray. Mello squinted his eyes, he didn't like the way Matt was protecting this 'thing':

"Matt what are you doing?" B asked; his tone was genuinely surprised, almost making B look human. Mello looked from B to Matt, he was just as surprised as B was that Matt was going against him. He also couldn't shake the wave and anger flowing through him. Matt was his friend, not Russell's. Not Russell's.

"You can't kill innocent people!" Matt protested; B scoffed, much to the gamers annoyance:

"He wasn't innocent" B replied, his voice filled with amusement: "Angel's aren't innocent"

"..."

"Um B I actually think they are" Mello replied. B turned to look at Mello, his facial expression was unreadable for a second, almost as if he was annoyed that Mello was taking Matt's side. Was he taking Matt's side? Well he was to B.

"Well not this angel" He retorted grinning.

"He isn't an angel!" Mello groaned, causing B to raise an eyebrow at the temperamental blond boy. B smiled and walked closer to Mello, circling him, similar to when a lion circles his pray before he pounces and goes for the kill:

"I think your a little angry"

"Oh really! What gave me away B!" B rolled his head back and laughed a bark like laugh, causing Mello to roll his eyes in anger and frustration. Matt sighed and turned to face Mello:

"You shouldn't really be angry you know, It wasn't Russell's fault and besides it's none of your business" The redhead replied. Mello's mouth dropped, since when has Matt grown a backbone to talk to him in such a way? And since when was it not Russell's fault. Mello let out a long sigh:

"Fine it that's how you feel.." Mello didn't even finish of his sentence, he just walked back towards the camp ignoring Matt calling after him and B's strange laughter.

**XXXX**

Two weeks have past since they had first joined the camp. And they where still there, much too Mello's disappointment and anguish. He hated the place, hated it! Was it because of Matt's friendship with Russell? Near's ability to be good at any sport they did? Mello had to admit he was genuinely surprised at how good Near was, or was it B's inability to stop killing the camp leaders; as annoying as they where, the last thing they needed was B getting arrested. To be honest, truly honest, it was all off them. This place made Mello: homicidal, depressed and even desperate. Desperate to escape the hell hole that he was in that he actually went to Light for help. Light laughed and turned down Mello's gesture of leaving him alone for a year because he would rather see the blond suffer.

Mello sighed and jumped down from the tree branch that he was sitting on. His feet landed on the soft soil with more gracefulness than a boy should have. But with Mello it was beautiful and fitting, his gracefulness added to his appeal or so he was told. Mello didn't really like the idea that people viewed him as feminine. Feminine people, feminine boys were...gay?

"Mello!" Mello heard a voice shout. No more like shriek, he turned around to see Honey running towards him. Honey was a small brunette haired girl, who always seemed to be wearing some small, frilly dress, did the girl not know that she was camping? Dirt, cold, more dirt? A dress was hardly appropriate, or so Mello thought. Honey was in Mello's knitting group and grew rather fond of him, after Mello tried to stab the camp leader with one of his knitting needles because he said that Mello wasn't doing it right and he should learn from Near. Mello gave her a half assed smile and stood still, waiting for Honey to catch up to him:

"So" Honey grinned, as she came to a standstill beside Mello: "What are you doing up here in the hills? Isn't it your day off, why are you not hanging out with Matthew today?" Mello made an annoyed 'tssk' noise, he folded his arms and sighed:

"His name is Matt" Mello replied bitterly: "And I'm not hanging out with him today because he would rather hang about with Russell. That complete and total twat!" Mello spat on the ground and kicked the stomp of the tree in disgust, his obvious annoyance and bitterness was so strong you could almost taste it, you could clearly feel it.

Honey looked up at Mello with a sad expression on her face. Mello sighed and turned his back to Honey and started walking away. He could hear the twigs snap under her feet as she tried to follow him, but was deciding to keep her distance. He didn't stop her, he knew it wasn't her fault that he was in a bad mood. It was Matt's, Matt's Matt's Matt's. This 'holiday' had really gotten to Mello, months ago he wouldn't of cared if Matt had gone off with some other guy, so why now? Why should he care so much now?

Mello stopped in his tracks, causing Honey to collide into the back of him, she fell to the ground with a thud:

"Ouch! Hey Mello, why did you stop?" Honey asked, looking up to see Mello still rooted to the spot. His expression was wild and shocked; as if he saw a ghost. Honey took a step closer to Mello and placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping that physical contact would snap Mello out of his coma-like state. No such luck.

"Mello your starting to scare me now, snap out of it!"

Mello turned around quickly and grabbed Honey by her shoulders and pushed her against the nearest tree, a few steps from where they stood. Honey's heart was beating so fast, she was surprised that Mello couldn't hear it. She looked up and met Mello's startling, crystal, blue eyes; she let out a small, quiet sigh. She had been dreaming of this moment ever since she first lay eyes on Mello, the way his golden, blond locks fell into his face was breathtaking. She wanted him more than anything else in the world. She wanted to kiss his beautiful lips, and touch his pale skin and caress his body. Honey gasped as Mello's face got closer to hers, closer, closer, almost touching:

"How do you think I feel about Matt" The angel whispered in her ear, his voice sounded painful? Honey's eyes snapped open, what had just happened? Where was her magical kiss, the kiss which would make her know that she loved the blond angel in front of her:

"Well?" Mello asked again, obviously annoyed at how far away Honey seemed to be, like was she on her own little planet, well she better hurry back and come back to earth before Mello sends a rocket to destroy it.

"Oh!" Honey exclaimed pushing Mello back slightly, annoyance in the way that she pushed him, maybe with too much force as the blond stumbled back and staggered slightly: "Oh I don't know" she paused: "You talk about him an awful lot though" Mello turned to look at her:

"What!" He demanded

"You talk about him a lot"

"Do not!"

"Do"

Mello sighed, this crazy girl was getting him nowhere. Mello turned around to head back down the hill again, he beaconed Honey to follow him, which she eagerly obliged. Walking down the hill Mello shot a quick glance up again to see a glimpse of red hair, Matt!

"Honey! Follow me!" Mello yelled grabbing Honey's hand and pulling her up the hill again, Mello ran as fast as he could, stop every now and again to pull Honey up as she kept on stumbling, due to the speed at which Mello was running. Mello got to the top of the hill and let go of Honey's hand, he ran towards the tree and looked around, no red hair, no red anything. Not even red flowers. It must have been something, it must have been Matt. Or maybe Mello really is losing his mind after all:

"What was all that about?" Honey asked, Mello looked at her then back to what he was looking at:

"I thought I saw something" He replied; his voice was breathless and he was gasping for air. He flung himself down on the soft grass and lay down, his chest heaving:

"Or someone" Honey said, grinning, sitting beside him. Mello glared at the brunette haired girl. She grinned and made a face. The couple where silent for a few minutes before Honey spoke up:

"Mello, can I ask you something?"

"...Sure what is it?"

"Do you think you like Matt, in that way?"

**XXXX**

"B!" L yelled running out of the hotel and into the parking lot in his underwear: "Where the hell are my clothes!" L ran over to the raven haired male, who was lying on someone's car. B sat up once he heard L's voice and grinned at the detective:

"Oh L, don't you look sexy. Mr sexy detective hmm?" B grinned. L snarled, he wasn't in the mood to be messed with right now:

"Where are my clothes!" L demanded

"Where you left them"

"NO! There where you left them!"

"If you knew then why did you ask?" B grinned. L grabbed B by his collar and dragged him inside, he passed the people on the stairs ignoring the stares that he was getting and B's random comments on how they made hot passionate love, to old women. Once they got to their room L threw B into the room. And locked the door, he turned around to see B grinning at him:

"What is so funny!" The detective demanded, he was getting so pissed off with this psycho. B sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen area, he opened the cupboard above the dishwasher and pulled out all of L's clothes:

"See there you go! I needed to do that by the way, it was the only way I could get you to listen to what I have to say" B replied, he wasn't grinning right now. He looked pretty serious. It made L actually want to know what was so important that B had to steal his clothes to get him to listen:

"You know you didn't even try to talk to me about anything lately"

"I know this idea was so much funnier"

"..." L was speechless; but that was classic B: "Okay what is it you want to tell me"

"It's about Matt and Mello"

"Yes what about them"

"Well they have fallen out"

"Oh?" L did find this genuinely surprising, ever since Mello joined Wammy's a year after Matt the two boys have been inseparable, L even wondered if it was a little more than friendship: "How did this happen?"

"Some guy" B said walking over and grabbing a pillow from the sofa, he fluffed up the pillow and set it back down while he was talking: "Matt's new friend Russell, I've been tailing the two boys and it seems that they are both smitten with each other"

"And Mello?"

"He's obviously annoyed about the whole thing. He doesn't talk to anyone, but this girl called Honey, who is completely in love with him. It's like another Light and Misa" B replied wrinkling his nose in disgust at the image of another Misa and Light couple. L blinked a couple of times:

"Where you close enough to hear their names?" How did Matt and Mello not spot him, if B knows the names of their companions. B laughed:

"No I have the eyes sure"

"Oh yes, you will never tell me when I am going to die"

"Stop it!" B yelled

"..Yeah sorry"

"Anyway" B said shaking his head slightly, as if trying to get rid of a bad memory: "I think we have to do something, like kill them"

"No your not killing them, and no I don't care how cool their deaths would be. You are not going to kill Russell and Honey, repeat after me. 'I will not kill Russell or Honey because I am not a psycho'"

"I will not kill Russell or Honey" B repeated in a monotone voice, extremely not happy about L's disagreement with his master plan.

"Because I am not a psycho" L replied, B laughed.

"Please who are you fooling?"

"True"

"So lets your hear your plan then detective"

L smiled and motioned B to come closer. He began to explain the game plan to B; when they are doing it, what they will be wearing, where Mello would be, where Matt would be. B grinned:

"That's a good plan, candyman" B grinned.

"Thank you birthdayparty" L grinned back.

**XXXX**

**Next chapter "Oh Kay" **


End file.
